


A New York Minute

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: It has been 6 months since Lu left for New York. Valerio regrets the moment he let her leave. Each day that goes by is harder and harder for them to be apart.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

I had just walked into my apartment after a long day at work at the wineries. When I took this job I honestly didn’t think of how it would keep me busy, but in reality I never really had a job before so I didn’t know what to expect. I loved it though. I was doing something I enjoyed, which I feel is super important in life. I get to drink and socialize, two things I’m great at.

I looked at my phone hoping to see a text or missed call, but nothing.

It had been six months since Lu left for New York and every day I regret that I let her leave without saying goodbye in person. I felt like a complete idiot, but I didn’t understand my own feelings. We talk and text almost every day and every time I apologize to her because I know how scared and hurt she was before leaving. I replay the last phone conversation we have in my head over and over wishing I went to the airport instead..

_“So, todays the day huh” I said softly waiting for her to answer through the other end._

_“Yup..our flight leaves at 4pm..” she said in a tone I knew too familiar. She was trying to sound strong and put together. I was doing the same, but I didn’t know where we stood. Yes, I was there for her that night everything went down with Polo, but she was vulnerable, and I did everything I could to protect her. At that moment I couldn’t care less about what happened to Polo, Lu was the only thing on my mind. But then I reflected back to everything that happened last school year, the way I treated her, the way I knew I hurt her. I was lost in my own feelings._

_“Take care of yourself, Lu” I didn’t even think, the words just slipped out._

_“Goodbye Val” the line hung up._

I shook my head hating the memory. I decided to hop in the shower to clear my mind a bit, I really needed it after my long day. I got out and looked at the time, my phone read 9:06pm, it was too early for me to go to bed. I knew some of my friends were heading to our favorite bar and thought it would be best if I joined instead of sat here with my thoughts. I got dressed and headed there.

The bar was as crowded as usual, every time I came with my friends I ended up ditching them to hang at the bar the whole time. It was a bad habit.

“Hey Luciano, the usual” I nodded at the bartender that I knew too well. He handed me my whiskey on the rocks and I left my tab open. I stood there sipping my drink as girl after girl tried to come up and strike a conversation. I’d entertain it for less than ten minutes and then get bored. None of them were her or even came close.

I was already on my fourth drink before I knew it, I pulled out my phone for what felt like the fiftieth time, I couldn’t see the screen straight, but I could still see. Nothing.

I knew she was busy with her life in New York, I didn’t want to bother her, but I missed her.

I decided to get one more drink before closing out my tab. I didn’t even bother saying goodbye to my friends before stumbling out. I pulled out my phone again ready to get a Cabify, but decided I needed to take a walk for some fresh air. I stopped leaning against a wall, I couldn’t stop myself. I pulled up Lus name and started typing.

“I mis yu” it didn’t even look right, but I sent it anyway. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag.

_Incoming Call: LU_

My heart practically skipped a beat, I quickly hit answer.

“Val..” her voice was the most comforting thing to me.

“I haven’t heard from you today” my voice was a little raspy from the drinks

“I know you’re drunk Val, please tell me you’re home.” I ignored her question.

“I miss you Lu, so much” I could hear her sigh.

“I miss you too Val, now can you please get home so I don’t have to worry about you. You know I already have enough to worry about.”

“I’m coming to see you” we had discussed it multiple times, but never made solid plans, but this time I wasn’t asking or questioning. I could hear her laugh softly on the other line.

“Okay fine, now get home” she didn’t take it seriously.

“Im serious Lu, I cant stand being away from you anymore.” She went silent. “I never should have let you leave.”

“Val..this isn’t the time, you’re drunk and I’m tired. I need you to be the adult I know you can be and get home, text me when you’re in bed so I know you’re okay. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Goodnight.” She almost hung up.

“Lu wait please” I sighed. She waited. I just didn’t want to hang up.

“Val..” she didn’t sound annoyed or upset, she even laughed softly waiting for me to say literally anything.

“I just love hearing your voice”

“Call me when you get in bed, okay?” I smiled a little, I loved to fall asleep to the sound of her voice.

“I will” we both hung up and I called myself a Cabify finally arriving to my apartment. I stripped from my clothes leaving only my underwear. I crawled into my bed and grabbed my phone once again calling Lu.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

I sunk into the couch putting my laptop to the side of me. I was tired of doing homework. I was ahead anyway. I poured myself too much into my studies since I got here. It was my only coping mechanism, but an unhealthy one at that. I loved New York, but it was sure different than Madrid. I was glad I was here though, I had to escape from everything that happened just a few months ago. Yes, I missed my friends and yes I missed Val, but this was the right choice for me.

Some days I feel like my loneliness consumes me, but other days I’m okay.

Nadia has been a good friend to me, even though she dislikes when I bring up Valerio, she tries her best to listen.

I looked at my phone again waiting for him to call when he got home. Of course I was worried about him even though I said I wouldn’t anymore before I left.

I tried to brush my feelings off after confessing to our father and everything that happened last year, but I just couldn’t. Especially after what happened with Polo. Val was there for me.

I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t hurt when he didn’t come say goodbye to me when I left, my heart broke, but I know he feels guilty about it. I know that’s why he gets drunk almost every night.

_Incoming Call: Val_

I picked up the phone and answered.

“Hey beautiful” his voice was sleepy, I couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Are you in bed?”

“I am, wishing you were next to me” he sighed.

“Val go to sleep” I laughed a little, I could tell her was tired and too drunk.

“I’m buying a plane ticket tomorrow to come out and see you.” I didn’t know if it was drunk him talking right now or he was being serious, we had briefly talked about him coming out to see me, but it was just words we threw around. I hated to admit that I really wanted him to come, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Val isn’t one to make solid plans, he’s always up in the air.

“Mhmm, I believe you” I shifted myself to lay on the couch, pulling my laptop back on my lap.

“Just wait and see Lu..” I could hear his voice trail off and I assumed he fell asleep.

“Val?” the line was silent, I laughed softly and hung up, setting my phone to the side. My phone buzzed again so I picked it up and rolled my eyes a little.

_Adam: What are you doing tonight? Come over._

I met Adam at a party a few months back. He was your typical American boy, kind of reminded me of Guzman almost and yes, maybe we did hook up a few times, but it didn’t mean anything. My loneliness got the best of me, which I hate to admit. Regardless, I told myself I wouldn’t go back there. I cleared the message off my phone and put it back down. I looked at the time that read 8:30pm. Nadia should be back pretty soon. She takes late classes so she can work during the day. I got up and headed to our very tiny kitchen that consisted of a fridge and an oven. I hadn’t eaten all day, but nothing sounded appetizing. I pulled out my half of bottle of wine I left in the fridge and poured some into a glass making my way back to the couch.

I heard the door open and Nadia walk in. She was exhausted per usual.

“Hey girl” she said to me in her friendly tone.

“Hey, how was class?” I sipped my wine practically finishing the first glass.

“Not the worst, I aced that exam I told you I took the other day” she opened the fridge to get out a snack before coming to sit next to me on the couch.

“Like I’m fucking surprised” I laughed and rolled my eyes, there wasn’t an exam Nadia didn’t ace. She eyed the wine bottle on the table.

“What..”

“We talked about drinking alone didn’t we?” she acted like I was an alcoholic for drinking some wine every now and then.

“Nadia come on..its literally just wine. I’m not getting wasted” I poured myself a little more. I liked it, it relaxes me.

“Speaking of getting wasted..” she questioned.

“Yes, he called me..he said he wants to come out here, he sounded serious” I didn’t meet her eyes because I could already feel her disapproval. Its not that she hated Val or anything, she forgave him after the video incident, but I think she still couldn’t get over the fact that we were half siblings. She was also aware of how much he hurt me in the past and knew she’d be the one to pick up he pieces if anything went wrong.

“Lu..you know I love you and support whatever you do, but we’ve talked about this..is him coming here the best idea?”

“I honestly don’t know..all I know is that I miss him..” I looked down at my glass of wine, wiping the rim of it a little bit with my thumb, I couldn’t look her in the eyes, I’m not sure if it was because I was embarrassed or because I didn’t know what else to say.

“I mean where would he even stay?” she eyed our super small dorm room and I laughed a little at the fact that she wanted to act like she didn’t know the answer.

“I know you already know..” she avoided my eye contact, she did that when she didn’t want to knowledge a subject.

“But relax, nothing will happen! I mean maybe he’ll even decide to rent a hotel room, who knows. He’s changed..besides the getting wasted often part, but he actually has his life together now, ever since Carla gave him that job.” I was proud of him honestly.

“Well.. I hope so Lu, I think it’d be best.” She got up grabbing the wine bottle that I had placed on the table and put it back in the fridge. I rolled my eyes because I was finally getting a bit of a buzz, but she never let me drink too much.

“You’re such a buzz kill” I finished whatever was left in my glass.

“Have you even eaten today?” She looked over at me, I stayed silent.

“Exactly, so I think you’ve had enough.” She was too worried for me. I liked it and hated it at the same time.

“I just forgot, I’ve been busy all day” I got up to wash out my glass and let it dry. She gave me a look that she knew I was lying. I shrugged it off because I wasn’t in the mood for a lecture honestly.

“I’m going to bed” I grabbed my phone and laptop and headed to my room, closing the door behind me. I laid in bed, the wine made me feel warm and sleepy on the inside. The thought of Val came to mind and if he would really come visit me. There was nothing I wanted more right now. I drifted off into a deep sleep with him heavy on my mind.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I groaned hearing my phone go off multiple times. I wasn’t the heaviest sleeper so every little noise irritated me. I grabbed it glancing at the time that read 9:37am, knowing only 1 person who would text me this early.

_Val: PHOTO ATTACHED_

I opened it and had to blink a few times to be sure I was seeing correctly. It was an itinerary for a flight to New York arriving in 2 days.

_Val: I told you I was serious, I’ll see you in 2 days gorgeous._

I couldn’t help but smile. My heart even did a leap. I laid my head back on my pillow hugging my phone tightly. I couldn’t wait to see him. To hug him.


	2. Life Raft

**_Lu’s POV_ **

**__ **

Two days had flown by and it was already the day Valerio was arriving. I woke up this morning feeling more anxious than anything. Now I was sitting in class barely able to concentrate, I was on my second coffee of the day and it was only 11am. Val was landing at 2pm and that was all I could really think about. Finally class ended and I grabbed my bag putting my laptop back inside before heading out. It was mid-February and freezing cold, I wasn’t the biggest fan.

I made my way back to my dorm room, Nadia was gone per usual so it was quiet. I tried to clean it up a bit so it didn’t look the worst when Val showed up. I don’t even know why I cared, I knew he wouldn’t.

He didn’t even bring up getting a hotel room like I had mentioned to Nadia, but his whole purpose was coming to see me so honestly I didn’t think he would. I didn’t want him to anyway. I was tired of sleeping alone every night and pretending to be content.

I texted Val the address of our dorm, I offered to meet him at the airport, but that would have involved me spending money that I don’t really have right now on a taxi. I worked briefly for a few months and saved up money, but quit to focus on school and myself. In reality, it didn’t put me in the best mental place, I couldn’t do it, but said I’d find another job when I was ready. Val also offered to help me out a few times, but I have too much pride for that if we’re being honest. I sat down and sunk into the couch, I really wanted a glass of wine or something even stronger, but now wasn’t the time with Val showing up soon. I didn’t want him questioning me.

I wanted to badly forget everything that happened last year, from our father cutting me off and abandoning me, to Polo, to everything that happened with Val. Now living out here with barely any money to my name and feeling alone almost all the time. I’ve been trying to keep it together for so long so Nadia wouldn’t notice or worry, but every day it becomes more and more difficult. Val coming here was something I needed so badly. I rested my head back closing my eyes, exhausted from being up since 7am for classes, but trying not to fall asleep. I couldn’t help but doze off anyway.

I jumped up awake by hearing knocking on the door. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone checking the time, it was 3:06pm, I knew it had to be Val. I jumped up quickly and walked over to open the door. His smile was everything.

**_Valerio's POV_ **

I finally made my way to the address Lu had sent me. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I had been waiting for this moment for months. I couldn’t wait to hold her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps as the door finally swung open. I grinned so hard seeing her.

I dropped all my bags on the ground and before I knew it she leaped into my arms hugging me tightly as if I were a life raft. I squeezed her small delicate body tightly not wanting to ever let her. We didn’t even need to say anything. She finally slowly pulled away looking at me.

“I cant believe you’re actually here” she laughed a little. I loved her laugh, but I could tell it was different. She was different. There was something in her face I couldn’t fully read, but she looked tired, let alone much skinner than the last time I saw her. I decided to put it off for now.

“Me either honestly, but I’m glad I am” I pulled her in for another hug before kissing her forehead, she hugged me back placing her head on my chest for a moment.

“Me too” she said quietly. “But enough with all this..” she laughed a little again before bringing in all my bags. “Let me give you the grand tour” she joked as we stepped into the small dorm room. I immediately thought, how is she managing to make this work for her after the way she grew up and where she came from.

“Not very similar to our house back home” I joked a little just to see her reaction.

“Tell me about it” she gave me half a smile. Things were making sense to me now.

“Over here is the kitchen as you can tell, over there is the living room I guess” she pointed at the small couch pointing at the TV. “Nadias room and over here is my room..” she opened the door to a tiny room with a bed, a dresser and a little closet space. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. Not very like Lu.

“I can see you’re making the whole room your closet” I chuckled and she laughed a little rolling her eyes.

“You know I have a lot of clothes, don’t be an ass” we both stepped in and I put my bags off to the side.

“When does Nadia get back?” I walked over to sit on her bed before kicking off my shoes.

“Please make yourself at home” she joked at me making myself comfortable on her bed. “She’ll be back later on tonight” she made her way to sit on the edge.

“Lay with me” I laid my head on her pillow, I was already jetlagged from the flight here. 

“I bet your tired huh?” She laid next to me in the too small of a bed, there was barely room for the both of us, but we made it work. She cuddled into me placing her head and arm on my chest, I hugged her with my arm tightly. I couldn’t help but be upset at myself for not coming sooner.

“Yea that flight wiped me out..” I now hugged her tightly with both arms, she looked up at me.

“I’m glad you’re here ya know” she said softly, her chin on my chest. Our eyes met for a brief moment but she looked down, I could tell she hasn’t been okay. This wasn’t the Lu I knew. I wanted and needed to make it right, but I didn’t even know how.

“Me too, Lu. I wont be leaving anytime soon, I promise I’ll be here for you.” I moved my hand to stroke her hair softly, she still wouldn’t look at me.

“What about your job? The wineries?”

“It can wait, I let them know I would be going out of town for a while. Carla knows I came out to see you and she’s fine with it. Don’t you worry about that.” I could hear her sigh softly, she finally met my eyes and gave me a small smile, it hurt me to see her like this.

“What’s wrong?” I had to ask, to get anything out of her.

“Nothing?” she shook her head a little pretending to be completely fine. “I’m just tired too”

“Lu..you know I know you better than anyone else..”

“Val, nothing. I’m fine” her eyes looked deep into mine, she was lying, but I didn’t want to push it right now.

“Lets go out later? Just me and you” I kept stroking her hair.

“Like out out?”

‘Like to dinner and then maybe a bar or club,” I shrugged “No one knows us here, we can do whatever we want” I smiled at her.

“Are you asking me out on a date” she laughed softly propping herself up a little so our faces were closer, but my arm was still around her. It was so hard not to lean in and kiss her, but I wasn’t sure where we really stood after everything that happened.

“I guess in a way” I smiled at her, leaning in a little just to see her expression. Our eyes looking at one another.

“Then yes, let do it” she smiled back, not inching away but inching closer. She closed her eyes and brushed her nose against mine, our lips so close to one another I was doing the best I could to contain myself. She was teasing me, she wanted this. I closed my eyes and before I knew it her lips were kissing mine. I dug my hand in the back of her hair deepening the kiss.

I missed this. I missed her.

She swiftly shifted on top of me, straddling my waist, not breaking the kiss. I didn’t expect her to jump into this so quickly, I I felt like this was kind of unlike her.

My hands moved to her ass before trailing up and down her thighs and squeezing them softly. I needed to stop, I wanted this to happen, more than anything, but I also felt like we needed more time. I needed to take care of her first. I flipped us over so I was on top of her, I pulled away from the kiss and just looked at her for a moment, she tried to grab my neck to pull me in for another kiss. It was hard to resist so I let her.

She trailed her hands down to my pants and started to unbutton them trying to push them off, I hated myself for ruining this moment, but I knew she was using sex as a coping mechanism for whatever was going on with her right now and I needed to get to the bottom of it.

“Lu..” I pulled away closing my eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes.

“What?” she frowned a little and tried to reach for my pants again, I grabbed her hand to stop it.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to” she scoffed and moved her free hand to rub my hardness through my jeans. I groaned softly and tried not to let the need for her consume me right now.

“You know that’s not it.. I just think we should wait a little, I don’t want ruin….” I tried to find the words, but couldn’t seem to. “I just want us to be in a good place before we do this again, okay?” I sighed and her facial expression changed. Its like what I said made sense to her and she was okay with it.

“Fine..you’re right” she nodded a little and gave me a slight smile. I could tell she was also disappointed. I leaned down to kiss her forehead softly before laying back next to her to cuddle her tightly. She placed her head back on my chest and hugged me tightly, it felt like every time she hugged me she was scared to let go as if I’d disappear. I held her as we both dozed off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think :)


	3. Shattered

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

I was woken up by a soft knock on the door, I rubbed my eyes, slowly coming back to life. Valerio was still passed out but holding me tighter than ever. I slightly smiled to myself thinking how cute he looked asleep. I heard the door creek open and Nadias head pop in.

“Hotel room huh?” she joked and shook her head a little. I rolled my eyes at her and slowly got out of Valerios grip. He frowned and slowly started shifting around waking up.

“Good morning Valerio” Nadia laughed a little leaning in the doorway. He slightly smiled and sat up letting out a yawn. His curls were messy, but I loved it.

“Hello to you too buddy. You going to come over here and give me a hug? Long time no see.” He chuckled and she made her way over to the bed to give him a small hug.

“I can see you’re making yourself at home” she joked

“Not exactly the luxury I’m used to, but it’ll work” he joked back and I rolled my eyes.

“Alright you two. Come on Val, lets get ready.”

“Where are you guys going?” Nadia asked making her way back to the doorway.

“We’re just going to grab dinner and maybe go out” I shrugged looking over at Val who was looking through his phone.

“Hmm sounds fun” she raised her eyebrows. “Just be careful okay?”

“Yea yea okay mom” I rolled my eyes and gave her a small smile before grabbing my door to close it.

“She worries about you huh?” Val sat at the edge of the bed looking at me as I made my way to my tiny closet space.

“Yea a lot honestly, it drives me crazy sometimes, but I love her” I pulled out a short silky red dress and put it up to my body looking at myself in the mirror. I instantly felt Val behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly, I smiled.

“I love the color red on you.” He said softly placing his chin on my shoulder meeting my eyes in the mirror. I elbowed him softly in the stomach before laughing.

“Hey!” he chuckled and rubbed his stomach.

“Get dressed, I’m trying to leave this room as soon as possible” I looked over at him. “Nadia rarely lets me go out” I walked over to grab some make up and start putting it on.

“Fine, fine. Let me just hop in the shower first, care to join me?” he smirked and I rolled my eyes throwing a random shirt at him. He chuckled and grabbed his shower things and clothes and headed on in there. I finished my make up and changed into my small red dress, picking matching heels. I was excited to finally have some time out. Nadia really does keep a leash on me and I’ve been suffocating. Val finally came back into the door after his shower all dressed up. He looked good, I had to admit.

“Damn..” he eyed me up and down and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up, lets go” I smiled at him and grabbed my purse. He couldn’t keep his eyes off me. He slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed my hand softly before walking out of the room, I closed my door behind us. Nadia was sitting on the couch reading a book, she eyed our hands and I quickly pulled away.

“Lu, a word for a second?” I glanced at Val and walked over to her, she closed her book for a moment.

“Call me if you need anything and please, I’m serious, be careful and smart.” I sighed and nodded. She looked over at Valerio.

“Watch her.” Her tone was serious, even Val looked scared. I laughed softly and leaned in to hug her before making my way back to him.

“Don’t worry, shes in good hands” he gave her a goofy Valerio smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Alright that’s enough talking about me as If I’m this fragile creature” I shoved him out the door and hailed us a taxi.

“Where should we eat? What are you in the mood for?” I questioned him.

“Whatever you want, this night is for you” he grabbed my hand again and pulled me in to kiss my forehead softly.

“Val..I need suggestions” I laughed a little.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged “Something nice, fancy.”

“I umm— I don’t think I can spend a lot right now..” I looked at him briefly before finally hailing a taxi.

“Lu. This is on me, stop.” He opened the door for me to get in. I sighed in defeat because I knew I couldn’t fight him on this. I gave the taxi the address of a nice steakhouse I had been to once here in the city. Val held my hand again and squeezed it tightly. We got to the restaurant and got seated. I slightly smiled opening my menu. We had never done anything like this before. It was different and weird, but I liked it.

“Did I tell you you look gorgeous by the way?” Val closed his menu and looked at me with a grin.

“You implied it” I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

“I meant it” his eyes locked into mine. They were soft and caring. I really did miss him.

The waiter made his way over at that moment. Val ordered us a bottle of wine to start, which I was ecstatic for.

“So Nadia isnt the biggest fan of me still huh?” he laughed a little.

“Its not that, I just don’t think shes warmed up to the idea of us I guess”

“I’m glad you’re here with her though, she seems to have your best interest at heart.”

“Yea she does, but I also don’t need anyone to take care of me” I closed my menu again, deciding to get a small salad because I just wasn’t that hungry, per usual.

“I know you don’t Lu, but having someone there is important, someone who will listen and care for you” he sounded worried. The waiter finally brought over the wine bottle and poured us both a glass. I needed this. I didn’t even know what to say back to him right now.

“I know I fucked up by not being there for you after everything..” he sighed and I looked up at him from my wine glass. I wasn’t in the mood for this conversation honestly.

“Val.. its fine, dont” I shook my head signaling him to stop.

“No its not. I cant get over it, I think about it constantly,” he reached over to hold my hand. “I fucked up, but I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll always be by your side, I promise.” I glanced up at him and slightly smiled. I know how badly he feels about everything, but my heart was destroyed. I forgave him but it still hurt to discuss. I finished the wine in my glass to pour some more. I needed this more than anything right now. The waiter showed up and took our orders.

“Are you sure you don’t want something else? That’s not filling Lu..” he frowned at my choice of a small salad.

“Val..I don’t need you to baby me. I’m just not that hungry okay?” I was getting irritated at his constant hovering. He dropped it.

“I’m glad I’m here with you, I love New York and now I get to experience it with you” he squeezed by hand and picked it up to kiss it. I squeezed his hand back holding on to it tightly.

“Me too, its so different than Madrid and definitely Mexico, but I love it. I never thought youd actually come” I laughed a little finishing the wine in my glass once more.

“I told you I would and now I’m here, I don’t lie” he chuckled.

“Hmm yea you’ve never fucking lied in your life Val” I rolled my eyes with sarcasm, he laughed.

“I’m a changed man” he shrugged.

“I’ll give you that, I am proud of you, I knew you’d do great things one day when you stopped doing drugs” I shook my head and poured more wine, he watched me, but didn’t say anything. I was already feeling a strong buzz, probably because I hadn’t eaten all day.

“I do the occasional drugs,” he laughed lightly “but no where near as much as I used to so” he sipped his wine. The food came out and we ate, I mainly picked at my salad and Valerio watched me like a hawk. We kept the conversations light and fun. I was really feeling the wine by the time we finished. I was ready to go out anywhere. Val paid and we were about to leave.

“Let me go to the restroom real quick and we can leave” he nodded as I grabbed my bag and went. I needed to fix my make up a bit because I knew once I started feeling the alcohol I look a mess. My phone buzzed multiple times and I pulled it up.

_Adam: Come on Lu, don’t ignore me, I miss your sexy self_

_Adam: Come by tonight._

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my purse. It had been weeks and I haven’t replied to him, but he would consistently text me. I fixed my make up and took a deep breath looking in the mirror before walking out.

“Ready gorgeous?” Val got up ready to go.

“Yup” I smiled as he took my hand before walking out.

“Where should we go? Any suggestions” he looked over at me wrapping his arm around me hugging me as we stood there. I hugged into his body and placed my head on his chest, I loved his scent. It was home to me. I was glad he was holding me because the wine had my legs feeling like jello.

“Hmm I know of a place!” I looked up at him as our eyes then met. He leaned in a little and I couldn’t help but look at his lips. I didn’t even think twice before kissing them softly and he kissed me back. I moved one of my hands up to his curly hair and smiled into the kiss. He did the same before slowly pulling away.

“We’re never done that in public before” he said softly pressing his forehead to mine.

“I know” I slightly smiled, no one knew us here so it was perfect.

“Shall we go?” he kissed my forehead before getting us a cab. I told the cab driver the address of the bar which was somewhat like a club. I just wanted to have a good time with Val.

**_Valerios POV_ **

****

We pull up to the bar, which looked packed. I could tell Lu was feeling the wine from dinner, but decided to cut her some slack. I knew Nadia has been on her ass since she’s been here and Lu just wanted to have a bit of fun. We get out of the cab and I grab her hand, she looked stunning and I couldn’t have any other guy think she was here alone. We walked into the crowded bar, which seemed almost like a club at this point. The music was going hard, people were dancing everywhere. I was ready to have a good time.

“Lets get some drinks?” I leaned in to say into her ear, she nodded excited. We made our way to the bar and I ordered us two drinks.

“Val lets do shots!” she shouted over the music and I chuckled. I wanted her to have a good time and be happy.

“Lets do it” I nodded and ordered us both shots. We took them and grabbed our drinks. We walked around trying to find a table to stand in the mean time and finally did. Lu was downing her drink like nobody’s business, but her eyes lit up since the moment we walked in here and I wasn’t going to kill her vibe. So what if we got a little hammered?

“Another one?” I chuckled pointing at her drink as I downed mine. She nodded. I went back to the bar to get us two more drinks and shots.

“Val!” she laughed “More shots?” I nodded grinning, we took both and her face cringed, it was cute. I started to feel a heavy buzz and I could tell by Lu’s eyes she was drunk. She was sipping on her drink and dancing a little. I couldn’t help but watch her and smile.

“Val lets go dance!” she shouted over the music. I laughed and nodded, she finished her second drink within seconds, I grabbed my drink as she grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor. Her hands snaked around me as she started to dance on my body. I was loving every minute of it. She turned around to slowly grind her body against mine, I couldn’t help but grab her hips, our bodies rubbing against one another. I finished my drink dropping my glass on the floor not even caring. Her hands moved behind my neck as she kept grinding up and down my body, I groaned softly. She was so sexy.

My hands were tight at her hips as she turned her head back to kiss me, I kissed her back deeply before turning her around and pulling her as close as possible wrapping my arms around her. It was messy and passionate. Probably too much for the public eyes, but we had too much built up sexual tension. We wanted each other badly.

She pulled away looking me in the eyes, I could see the lust.

“Lets go..” she bit her lower lip and I couldn’t say no this time, I nodded grabbing her hand before walking out. We grabbed a taxi and couldn’t keep our hands off of each other the whole ride back. We finally made it to her dorm building. Lu was trying to keep it together, but kept giggling all the way up to her floor. My hands were wrapped around her as we finally made it to her room.

“V-Val,” she laughed softly and tried to whisper before kissing me against her door.

”We need to be quiet so Nadia doesn’t kill us”

“I promise” I laughed and kissed her back lifting her up. She shrieked laughing and wrapped her legs and arms around me.

“Val!” she covered her mouth stopping herself from being loud. We both laughed before I opened her door and carried her into her room, Nadia was probably asleep because it was dead quiet. I placed her on her bed as she continued to laugh. She made me feel things I had never felt before.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?” I leaned down to kiss her deeply as she smiled into the kiss pulling me down on top of her. She started to unbutton my shirt and throw it off. She pulled away from the kiss and pouted.

“My dress” I smiled at her and got up pulling her up turning her around to slowly unzip her dress letting it fall to the floor. I softly touched her back letting my fingers run down her spine, she shivered biting her bottom lip. I placed kisses on her shoulder slowly trailing up to her neck and then the other side. Her skin was so soft and perfect. I wrapped my arm around her stomach pulling her close to me. Her perfect ass pressed against my jeans that needed to be opened badly. She leaned her neck to the side letting me kiss her. She moaned softly placing her hand over mine. I loved to hear her moan.

She turned around and kissed me deeply before moving her hands to my pants and undoing them. My dick hard as a rock for her. She pushed my boxers off as well letting it free. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at it, she licked her lips before seating me on the bed and getting down on her knees. Just the sight of her was driving me insane right now. Her eyes locked with mine before she proceeded to slowly take my whole length into the mouth.

“Fuck Lu” I mumbled biting my bottom lip in pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down my length stroking it at the same time. I moved my hand to softly grip at her hair. She was too good at this. She moved her hand to slowly stroke at my balls and continued to sucked at me hard. I could feel my dick hitting the back of her throat and it was taking me over the edge.

“Holy shit Lu” I groaned before cumming into her mouth. She didn’t even hesitate to swallow. She wiped her lips and looked up at me. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her. She got up from her knees as I slowly pulled off her thin tong, it dropped to the floor as she then straddled my lap. I moved my hands to unhook her bra throwing it on the ground. Our eyes locked before she slowly slid down on my throbbing hard dick.

“Fuck Lu..” I growled as I felt her tightness around me. It felt so fucking good. She bit her bottom lip before slowly bouncing up and down on my hardness. Her hands moved to grip my dark curls as my hands moved to her hips helping her motions. She pressed her forehead against mine before kissing me hungerly. She kept bouncing harder and faster before letting a moan out into the kiss and a few followed. She pulled away from the kiss moving her hands to my back digging her nails hard.

“F-Fuck Val..” she whined in pleasure as I watched her glorious tits bounce in front of me. I kissed down her collarbone taking one of her nipples into my mouth slowly stroking it with my tongue and giving the other the same treatment. Her nails were clawing at my back, but I didn’t even care. She buried her face into my neck as I thrusted deeper and faster into her. I could hear her moans.

“Val, harder” she moaned kissing my neck before sucking at it softly. That drove me crazy. I flipped her over throwing her on the bed before thrusting hard back into her. Her back arched as a load moan escaped her lips. Her tight walls felt too good for me to stop. Her moans were only driving me to go harder and faster. She gripped onto me tightly wrapping her legs hard around my waist. I couldn’t help but groan.

“You feel so fucking good Lu” she pulled me in for another kiss, our tongues going to war with one another. I could feel her body begin to shake.

“Cum for me, Lu” I pulled away to whisper in her ear as she moaned in mine. I didn’t want to cum before her, but I felt my climax coming. I could tell she was close because her body was now shaking uncontrollably. I kept stroking into her faster, the sound of our bodies slapping against one another filled up the room.

“Holy fuck! Val!” she moaned loudly throwing her head back as her walls tightened around my dick and her orgasm took over along with mine.

“Good girl” I said breathless before slowly pulling out of her, but she held onto me not letting me. I slightly smiled and kissed her forehead holding onto her body. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before letting me pull out and lay next to her. Both of us out of breath.

“Round 2?” she laughed softly and I looked over at her surprised, but laughed.

“I might need a few minutes damn” I placed my hand on my stomach, still trying to catch my breath. She leaned over and kissed me softly before getting up and finding her purse, taking her phone out and placing it in the charger. I watched her beautiful body walk around the room.

“Im going to get some water, you want anything?” she threw on a oversized tshirt before making her way to the door.

“I’ll take some water” I nodded and sat up, she nodded and left. I smiled at the thought of everything that just happened, I was still drunk, but sober enough to remember every moment. I could hear a phone buzzing and reached around thinking its mine, only to realize it was Lu’s. I glanced at the time that read 1:40am and thought who could be texting her at this hour. I glanced over.

_Adam: Babe come on. Don’t make me beg._

_Adam: Our sex was too good for me to forget about._

_Adam: One of these days I’ll just stop by your place._

Who the fuck was Adam? Why was Lu fucking him? Anger, hurt and rage filled my body. I had been feeling guilty and upset for months and she was fucking someone else. She finally walked back in holding my water. I got up to slip on my boxers.

“Those shots weren’t a joke” she laughed before closing the door and making her way towards me.

“What’s wrong?” she could see the upset look on my face.

“Whos Adam?” I couldn’t even wait to ask. She swallowed hard.

“W-Why?” She glanced at her phone and walked over to grab it. I was furious.

“You’ve been fucking someone else this entire time?!” I was trying not to shout.

“Its.. Its not like that Val…it meant nothing” she avoided looking at me.

“I’ve been worried about you this whole time! Feeling like shit because I wasn’t there for you and you’ve been doing whatever the hell it is with this other guy! Are you fucking serious Lu?! I told you I loved you!” I was pacing around the room until I stopped to look at her for her to say anything at all. Tears flooded her eyes and she looked into mine, she was raged now.

“You think its been fucking easy for me?! This is all your fucking fault! You fucking abandoned me, you abandoned me like our dad did!” she was crying now “What did you want me to do for the 3 months that I hadn’t heard from you! My heart was broken, I was so fucking lonely! You didn’t even come say goodbye to me! Now you think you have the fucking right to yell at me because I slept with someone else!? YES! I DID VAL! I wanted someone to hold me, I had no one!!” she threw the glass of water on me and it hit the wall and shattered, tears were streaming down her face as she dropped to the floor. Defeated. Guilt washed over me again.

Nadia came rushing in, obviously hearing the glass shatter.

“Whats going on?!” she busted through the door, automatically seeing Lu on the floor, she rushed to her.

“What did you do to her?!” she shot me a glare. I didn’t even know what to say. Lu was hysterically crying and it was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

“Lu.. I-Im sorry” I put my hands over my face feeling like complete shit. I walked over to get down next to her, to hug her.

“Stop, Valerio leave her alone. You’ve already done enough.” She hugged Lu’s body not letting me get close to her.

“Nadia, I fucked up, I know I did, multiple times but I want to make it right, please just let me make it right.” I sighed, Lu crying was breaking my heart.

“I think it would be best if you left. I knew this would be a bad idea.” She helped Lu up so she wasn’t on the ground, she placed her on the bed so she could quickly clean the shattered glass. I shook my head.

“Absolutely not. I told Lu I’d be here for her, I’m not leaving, I meant it.” I looked at Lu who was crying uncontrollably. She couldn’t stop, as if she had been holding 6 months worth of tears.

“Lu please, I’m so so sorry, please lets talk about this, I had no right to say what I said. I was being an idiot. Please forgive me!” I was begging at this point, my heart hurt, I wanted nothing more than to make this right. I loved her so much and she had been suffering for months, for months she hasn’t been okay and I wasn’t there for her, instead I just lashed out at her like the dumbass I am. Lu got her crying under control and hugged Nadia tightly.

“I’m okay, go to bed” she said softly to Nadia.

“Lu..I don’t want to leave you like this, I.. I don’t trust him” she whispered to Lu, but I could hear. I sighed because I was coming off at the worst possible person and that’s the opposite of what I wanted. I came here to fix what I fucked up and am currently just causing more damage to the only person I cared about in this world.

“I’ll be okay I promise. I’ll let you know if anything” she nodded and Nadia sighed, hugging her again tightly then glaring back at me. She walked out the door and left it slightly open so it wasn’t shut all the way. Lu stayed silent sitting on the bed, I walked over to her and sunk to my knees in front of her trying to meet her eyes.

“I fucked up. I know I did. I will forever regret not being there for you when you needed me most, but I swear to you Lu. I will never leave your side. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. You’re the only person on this earth that I care about. I don’t care what you did, I was being stupid and jealous, I should have never lashed out like that. I need you to forgive me Lu because I love you and I’ve always loved you.” Her eyes met mine and they were full of tears again. I was trying to hold my own back but it was getting harder by the second. I moved my hands to hold hers that were on her lap.

“Lu..please..” I begged her, tears already filling up my eyes. She moved her hands to hug me as I immediately got up to hug her and hold tightly against my body. She couldn’t help but cry into my chest, I kissed the top of her head and just held her, not saying a word. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back softly trying to get her to calm down.

“Lets get you to bed Lu, you need to rest” her crying calmed down a bit, I helped her get into the bed and tucked her in.

“Stay..” she said softly answering the question I had in mind. I wasn’t sure if she wanted me here or on the couch, I just wanted her to be okay. I nodded and got in next to her, she cuddled into me holding me tightly as I did the same. I was so worried about her, I never wanted to let her go.


	4. My Everything

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

The next morning I woke up, Lu still holding on to me tightly sound asleep. I had a slight headache I guess from both the alcohol and my head trying to wrap around everything that happened last night. One minute everything was great and the next a complete mess. I looked down at Lu sleeping, she didn’t look at peace and it hurt me to see her like this. I cared for her so much and last night was suppose to prove to her just that, instead I ruined things even more. I sighed and kissed the top of her head softly before deciding to get up and maybe get some water because this headache wasn’t getting better on its own. I slipped on a tshirt and quietly made my way out of her room closing the door softly behind me.

“Good morning.” Nadia said as I jumped in surprise. She was sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Didn’t mean to scare you there..”

“No worries,” I slightly smiled at her feeling the awkwardness “Good morning” I made my way to the little kitchen space to pour myself a glass of water.

“How is she?” Nadia asked, I turned around taking a sip of water.

“She’s fine, still asleep”

“I meant what I said last night, I don’t think you should stay here..” she closed her book giving me her full attention.

“Well I meant what I said, I’m not leaving her.”

“Don’t you think you’ve already caused enough damage to her? She is not the Lu I knew back home. She’s become a different person and I’m worried she’ll never be that girl again. You coming out here and triggering whatever you did last night doesn’t help, Valerio.”

I looked down almost ashamed, her words cut like knives.

“Those weren’t my intentions, Nadia. I care about her more than anyone in this world. I really do. I made a mistake last night and accused her of something I shouldn’t have, but it was only because of how much she means to me. I’m paying for my mistakes, trust me, but I refuse to leave her when I know she’s not okay. I know you’re upset with me right now, but she needs me here.”

“I cant consistently interfere in her life, I know she cares about you too and feels for you deeply so I wont be the one to make you leave, but do one more stupid thing and I wont hesitate kicking you out, Valerio. I made a promise to protect her” she sighed, worry written across her face.

“I promise, there wont be anymore problems and if there is, kick me out. Okay?” I nodded at her and she nodded back.

“Want breakfast?” she got up and headed towards the small kitchen space taking out from eggs and pancake mix. I was starving.

“Of course,” I smiled at her “Need help?”

“I feel like you’re a safety hazard so I got this” I laughed and just stood off to the side letting her have her space.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve been doing great at my adult job.” She shot me a smile and rolled her eyes.

“Yea I’ve heard, I’m happy for you, but not enough to let you cook anything, don’t want our room to burn down” she laughed softly begging to cook. I ended up helping a bit and we made small talk here and there. We sat down in the living area eating our plates as we watched something random on TV. I realized it was already almost 3pm and Lu hadn’t come out of her room.

“I should probably go check on her” I went to set my dirty plate in the sink before walking back to Lu’s room. She was still cuddled up in bed but facing the wall. I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Lu?” I said softly, I knew she was awake but she didn’t say anything. I placed my hand on her back slowly rubbing it.

“I know you’re still upset with me, I know this is all my fault and I’m the biggest idiot, but please just speak to me, Lu” I sighed, but still nothing.

“Could you at least come out and eat something?” I moved my hand to stroke her hair softly. She didn’t react. I decided to give her some more time on her own. I walked out of the room.

“She wont speak to me” I sat beside Nadia on the couch, running my hands up and down my face in stress.

“What happened last night anyway” she questioned looking over at me, I didn’t even want to re-think of those events. I didn’t even know if Nadia should interfere knowing she isnt my biggest supporter on being with Lu.

“Are you sure you want to know?” I glanced at her and she tried to keep her expression together, but nodded.

“I got upset with her because I saw on her phone some guy texting her, saying he missed her… amongst other things” I rolled my eyes a little still not over that fact, but trying to brush it off.

“Adam?”

“You know him?” I scoffed and looked over at her.

“Not personally, but I’ve seen him and heard from Lu. He honestly wasn’t the best influence on her for a little while and I lectured her a lot about it, but she hasn’t seen him in a long time from what I know”

“So were they like…dating?” Nadia shook her head.

“No, he’d take her out to parties and they’d just uh..” she trailed off, but I already knew the rest. It was my fault she was seeking someone, but it was still hard for me to process.

“I know it wasn’t my place to go off on her, but I just didn’t expect it I guess” Nadia stayed quiet for a few moments.

“I just don’t know if your relationship is healthy for her or really in general..” she glanced at me before looking down. Nadia hated the idea of Lu and I since the moment I told her, but I didn’t care.

“She’s my everything” I sighed.

“Maybe try talking to her again?” I nodded a little getting up and going into Lu’s room. This time she wasn’t in bed, but dressed up in leggings in a sports bra, fixing her hair in a high ponytail. I was surprised to say the least.

“Hey..” I said softly closing the door behind me.

“Hey” she finished up doing her hair and gave me a slight smile acting completely casual.

“Are we going to talk?” She was being strange, her mood went from being in bed not talking to me, to whatever was going on now.

“About?” She grabbed her earphones off her little dresser connecting them to her phone. She was avoiding this conversation, now I could tell, but I wasn’t going to let her brush another thing under the rug of emotions shes hiding.

“Lu.. I’m serious” I grabbed her hand before she placed her first earphone in.

“There’s nothing to talk about Val, every thing is fine, I’m going on a run” she nodded and proceeded to put her earphone in her ear. I was getting frustrated, I took them out of her ears.

“What happened yesterday wasn’t nothing, I’m not letting it go Lu. I’ll let you go on your run, but when you get back we’re talking about everything and how to fix this. Stop being like this. If you cared about us you’d do this” She looked at me for a moment before rolling her eyes and grabbing the earphones out of my hands. She walked out of the room without saying anything.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

After everything that happened last night I needed to get out of there for a while. A run was good for me. My head was racing and I couldn’t stop thinking about how I broke down in front of Valerio. That was so unlike me and it frustrated me more than anything. I wasn’t this weak person in front of others and I needed to remind myself that.

What Val did last night hurt, it opened up unhealed wounds, but I should have reacted differently, but all the emotions that I had bottled up for months decided to overflow and now I needed to deal with it.

It depressed me more, I wanted to escape, but there was no way for that right now. Valerio wouldn’t let me.

I tried to stall my run and I only managed to be gone for an hour before returning to our dorm. I walked into the apartment and immediately see Val in the kitchen area.

“I made you some food” I heard him say as I pulled out my earphones. I slightly smiled because I thought it was cute, but didn’t have an appetite for anything.

“Thanks Val, but I’m not that hungry” I walked past him into my room grabbing a dirty towel to wipe off my sweat. He followed me inside.

“Lu, you’re going to eat. I’ve been here for a almost 2 days and you’ve barely eaten once.” I understood he cared, but I hated being monitored.

“I don’t need you to baby me, Valerio. If I want to eat I eat, if I don’t I don’t” I threw the towel somewhere and looked at him.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it is, you cant live like this.”

“I already told you, I’m not fucking hungry. Is this how its going to be now? You up my ass? Because that’s not why I wanted you here Val. You may be my older than me, but come on now. You know you could never be the one to tell me what to do.” I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He tried to not look hurt by my statement.

“Lu.. Listen, I’m not going to fight you,” He got close to me and sighed “I’m here because I love and care about you. I know you’re avoiding to talk about yesterday, but I know you’re not okay and you haven’t been okay for a while. Whatever you’re feeling inside isnt just going to go away because you’re pretending it doesn’t exist.” He tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear and I moved my head away looking down. I didn’t want to hear what he had to say.

“I made a huge mistake last night because I was a jealous idiot, but also I drove you away when I didn’t come say bye to you or wasn’t there for you when you left. I blame myself for everything you’re going through and I feel so guilty about it,” Tears welled up in his honey colored eyes and I sighed. My eyes met his and I moved my hand to stroke his cheek, he leaned into it closing his eyes for a moment.

“Val, please stop, I’m fine. We’re okay.” He met my eyes again and nodded a little.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk about anything, just know I’m here for you. Don’t shut me out Lu, please.” He grabbed my head kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes taking him in for a moment wrapping my arms around him, he hugged me tightly. I needed it. 

“I think I’m going to hop in the shower, Nadias not here..so do you maybe want to join me?” I slowly pulled away from the hug before glancing up at his eyes, he slightly smiled as if his eyes asked what kind of question is that.

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

“Go ahead, I’ll be right there” I nodded before going to my suitcase and pulling out some clean clothes. I wanted us to mend everything that’s happened and I needed to do that by having her trust me before anything. I needed to just be there for her without pushing too hard, because when I did she’d backfire.

I walked on out to the bathroom walking in to find her inside the running shower. I could see her through the small glass door. She was enjoying the warm shower. She was gorgeous. The steaming water running down her face and body, I didn’t want to waste a minute of not being in there with her. I quickly strip from my clothes and opened the sliding door, she opened her eyes and turned to me, a smile appeared on her face. I smiled back and stepped in next to her, she ran her hands through her wet hair. I slightly bit my bottom lip watching her.

“Come here” she giggles softly pulling me under the water, our naked bodies pressed together under the heat. I wrap my arms around her waist as she moves her hand up to run it through my now damp curls. It felt good.

“Hmm some ones happy?” she glanced down and laughed, my hard on poking at her. I couldn’t help it, as much as I tried, but she knew what she did to me. She loved having that control.

“Well what did you expect?” I chuckled softly before pulling her against my chest hugging her body. She kissed my chest before looking up at me, I looked down to meet her eyes kissing her nose, she closed her eyes and smiled. Water running all over her face. She opened her eyes back up to look into mine before moving her hand behind my head to pull me in for a kiss. Her hand playing with my wet hair. I deepened the kiss sliding my tongue slowly into her mouth as it met hers. I groaned softly before moving my hands down to grip at her perfect ass and pick her up. She giggled into the kiss wrapping her legs and arms around me. I pulled away to look at her.

“What?” she gave me a small smile, I just wanted to take in her beauty.

“Your beauty is out of this world” I placed another kiss softly on her lips, her eyes looking into mine. She smiled and ran her hand through my hair again.

“I love you, Val” her words came as a surprise to me, she never really said it, but I knew she meant it. I looked her deep in the eyes and kissed her again, more passionately.

“I love you too, Lu. More than anything” I nodded pressing my forehead to hers as we both closed our eyes taking each other in. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

She kissed me once more, her arms tight around my neck and legs around my waist. Her kiss was hungry and I could feel my hard dick yearning for her. I knew she wanted this. I turned her around pressing her body to the shower wall before guiding myself into her. She felt so good and tight.

She groaned softly into the kiss pulling away and biting her bottom lip. I moved my hands to her hips stroking in and out of her hard.

“Ugh Val” she moaned softly into my ear, rocking her hips with mine, tightening her legs around me. The warm water running over our bodies. She moved back to my lips kissing them passionately before sucking at my bottom lip. I could feel her tongue slowly glide against it, causing me to groan. She was so sexy. My strokes moved faster as I could hear her moan into the kiss. She pulled away to slowly kiss down my neck and stopped at a spot to softly suck at it. I loved when she did that.

“Fuck Lu..” I mumbled closing my eyes for a moment letting her. She used her tongue to slowly trail up to my ear and started to suck at my earlobe. I could feel myself about to bust hard.

“You like that?” she whispered into my ear, driving me insane. I bit my bottom lip nodding before kissing her hungrily, slamming into her harder and faster than before. Her nails moving to grip my back as I could hear her whimpers. Her body began to shake, but I didn’t dare to stop.

“Val I-Im close!” she leaned her head back against the shower wall before moaning loudly. I smirked at my success as her body was shaking uncontrollably. I held her up as I kept going, feeling her walls clench around me and her nails clawing at my back. Nothing felt more right.

“Oh my God!” she moaned in pleasure as her climax took over causing me to lose it.

“Fuck!” I growled as I came hard into her. Her head rested on my shoulder as we both tried to catch our breaths. She slowly let her legs fall lose and I set her on the ground, still holding on to her.

“Probably don’t think we should have wasted all that water..” I chuckled softly as she laughed, reaching over to turn it off.

“Hmm I don’t think it was a waste” she shrugged before looking up at me again to kiss me softly and smirk.

“We should probably get out of here before we waste anymore water” I kissed her back before grabbing the clean towel she hung up to wrap it around her small body. She smiled hugging it tightly and drying off. I grabbed myself one as well drying off before wrapping it around my waist and stepping out.

“Thank God Nadia isnt back yet, she’d kill me” Lu hurried back into her room from the bathroom as I followed.

“Would it really be that bad?” I played with my wet curls taking a seat on her bed as she reached into her closet for an oversized shirt to throw on. I watched as she removed the towel from her perfect body to slowly slip the shirt on and grabbing a thin pair of underwear slipping them on. I shook my head getting rid of the dirty thoughts.

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve noticed she’s not our biggest fan.” She started to brush her wet hair.

“Yea but I mean maybe she could open up to it” I shrugged getting up and undoing my towel to put on a pair of boxers.

“I highly doubt hearing us fucking in the shower would have her opening up to anything, Val. She’d probably kick me out”

“We’ll work on it” I made my way behind her snaking my arms around her waist and putting my head on her shoulder as she finished brushing her hair in the mirror and putting the brush down. She hugged my arms and turned her head to kiss my cheek.

“Want to watch a movie maybe?” she suggested.

“Yea lets do it” I nodded kissing her cheek back before letting her go. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and headed to the living area. I followed as she sat down on the small couch and I sat beside her, putting my arm around her and she cuddled into me covering us both with the blanket.

“Hmm what should we watch” she flipped through Netflix.

“Something scary?” I laughed softly as she frowned and shook her head.

“Uh no.”

“Come on, I’m right here” I hugged her small body tightly.

“Fine, you pick” she handed me the remote and sighed. I chuckled because she always liked being in charge and having her way. I flipped through a few movies before hearing the door open and Nadia walked in. Lu shifted a bit trying not to show us being too close.

“Hey guys” she placed her bag down, I said a hey back.

“Hey, how was work?” Lu turned to look at her as she made her way close to us.

“The usual, slow,” she shrugged and sat down on the couch arm rest looking at us. “What are you two doing?”

“Just watching a movie, want to join?” I smiled trying to sound including. She laughed softly.

“I’d rather not” She got up again and grabbed her back before heading to her room and closing the door.

“Its just a movie, Nadia!” Lu laughed and shook her head. I pulled Lu back in close to me once Nadia had closed the door.

“Calm down Val” Lu laughed softly again and rolled her eyes at me before getting up and walking to the kitchen area.

“What? I know what you did when she walked in, but she’s gone now so” I shrugged.

“Want some wine?” she glanced over at me pulling out a bottle from the fridge and pulling herself a glass. I frowned to myself a bit remember she still hasn’t eaten all day, but wasn’t sure if to bring it up and cause a fight right now when we’ve been doing well.

“Uh yea, sure. I’ll take some.” I nodded as she brought an extra glass and the bottle to the small coffee table in front of us. She handed me a glass pouring me a good amount and sat back down next to me. I tried to bit my tongue, but it felt impossible.

“You don’t want to eat anything Lu?” she took a sip of her wine and looked over at me.

“Again Val? Really?” I sighed and shook my head. There was a battle in me between being protective, but also not wanting her upset with me and right now needing her close to me was winning. I pulled her in again so she could cuddle into me, she did. I kissed the top of her head and picked a movie. She rested her head on my chest as she sipped her wine. She refilled her glass a few more times and before I knew it we both dozed off to sleep.


	5. Blackout

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

My alarm started going off. I groaned softly and slowly woke up. It was 8am and I had class in an hour. I glanced around not remembering making it to my bed last night, but I guess Valerio carried me. He was dead asleep. The alarm didn’t phase him. I slightly smiled to myself before getting up and getting dressed. I grabbed my bag before walking out and closing the door behind me.

“Morning” Nadia smiled at me as she sipped her coffee. She had work in a bit so she was always up early.

“Good morning” I smiled back grabbing my to-go tumbler filling it up with coffee.

“How was your movie last night?” she raised an eyebrow. I caught her tone quickly.

“Fine, just a movie” I laughed softly and shook my head. I wasn’t going to share with her the other events of yesterday. She thinks we’ve just been hanging out and I wanted to keep it that way.

“Mhmm. How are you after the other night? I didn’t want to irritate you about it because I know its you and Valerio’s business, but you cried a lot..” she looked me in the eyes, I knew she would bring it up some time and I honestly was avoiding it.

“Yea, I was just drunk, I overreacted” I shrugged it off looking away.

“I know you better than that Lu. I also know how you feel about him” She wasn’t backing down.

“I need to get to class, I don’t want to be late.” I gave her a slight smile before heading to the door and walking out. When I invited Val out here I didn’t think about the fact that now both him and Nadia would be on constant parent-guard. It was driving me crazy. I needed Val, but not as someone who would consistently try to bring up my feelings and emotions.

I made it to class and blocked out everything else that was going on in my life. My studies were important to me. Class ended and I made my way out to grab another coffee at the little coffee stand near by before my next class.

“ _Fuck my life”_ I mutter under my breathe as I am about to walk directly into Adam. There was no way for me to go anywhere because he already saw me, but I was hoping I could just ignore him.

“Lu!” He stops me and I slightly roll my eyes “Why haven’t you answered any of my texts? Its a little too late to play hard to get don’t you think?” he used the back of his index finger to caress my cheek, I moved away.

“I told you last time, we’re not hooking up anymore. I meant it.” I tried to walk past him but he wouldn’t let me.

“I thought you were joking, come on Lu. Don’t act like we didn’t have fun together” he smirked. I couldn’t disagree with him, but he’s not what I wanted.

“Yea..but I’m seeing someone now” I nodded a little, he looked a little bummed.

“Well shit..that was quick..didnt think you were looking for anything serious”

“Its complicated honestly”

“Complicated as in? Open relationship?” he raised an eyebrow and smiled. I rolled my eyes again.

“No Adam.” He sighed and I looked at him for a few seconds.

“But I do kinda need a favor from you” This wasn’t one of my brightest ideas, but I needed it.

“Anything sweetheart” he smirked.

“I need a plug, I want to buy some things..” I crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable even asking.

“I can sell to you, what do you need?”

“Maybe some sleeping pills? And uhh coke” I knew if I just did the pills I wouldn’t be able to function much during the day, so I needed both and I definitely needed to be hella discrete about it so both Val and Nadia wouldn’t find out.

“I can get them both for you in about an hour?” he nodded and I nodded back.

“Thanks” I gave him a slight smile and he leaned down to kiss my cheek before walking away. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I needed this. I needed some peace of mind and escape. I looked at the time and headed to my next class. It was English, which I loved so it flew by.

_Adam: I got it._

I told Adam where to meet me and we did the exchange. I shoved everything into my pencil bag and into my backpack. I highly doubt Val and Nadia would ever look in there for anything. I headed back to my dorm. I walked in finding Val sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey you,” he smiled over at me. “How were your classes?”

I dropped my bag beside the door and walked over to sit beside him, he opened his arm so I could cuddle into him.

“They were good, the usual. I’m exhausted” I rested my head on his chest as he squeezed me tightly.

“I missed you” he kissed the top of my head, I smiled up at him as our eyes connected. I softly kissed him on the lips as he kissed me back.

“Did you do anything exciting today?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled “Took some work calls and had an online meeting” he shrugged.

“Are you hungry? How about I make us some dinner?” He stroked my hair softly and I slightly shook my head.

“Hmm not really” He frowned.

“Lu..”

“What? I’m just not hungry right now, Val” I groaned softly because I was tired of the same argument.

“When are you hungry? Huh? You haven’t been hungry in days!” I rolled my eyes because his voice was getting loud.

“Can you fuck off? I didn’t invite you out here so you could play dad.” I moved away from him.

“I just don’t get whats going on with you. Look how you look. Its not okay. I tried to brush it off since the moment I got here, I cant keep doing it.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” I got up, pissed off.

“You’ve lost all this weight. How long haven’t you been eating for?!” He got up standing in front of me. I was so sick of this. I walked over to grab my bag and shoves past him into my room slamming the door. He tried to come after me, but I locked it.

“Lu stop avoiding every conversation I try to have with you!” He groaned and tried to play with the door handle. I was over his and Nadias constant breathing down my neck, I couldn’t handle it. I opened my backpack and got the sleeping pills that I got from Adam out. I broke one in half just to try it out, he claimed they were strong. I took half and crawled into my bed. My head was racing with thoughts and I just wanted them to go away. I did love Val, but I wasn’t over everything that happened between us. I don’t even know why even after he apologized a million times and he came out here, but I keep thinking back to last year. When I finally confessed how I felt and basically got rejected. What had happened with Polo. The day I left for New York.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I cuddled into my pillow. I couldn’t help but cry and I couldn’t stop. Everything hurt. Before I knew it I blacked out.

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

I tried my hardest to give Lu space, but it was destroying me on the inside. She needed help and she didn’t want to admit it. I continued to try and open the door, but nothing. It had been hours and she didn’t even answer me.

Nadia finally walked in from work.

“Hey,” she glanced around “Wheres Lu?” She placed her bags by the door.

“She locked herself in her room hours ago..” I sighed and she stared at me.

“What did you do now?” she didn’t sound pleased at all.

“Nothing Nadia, I swear. I just wanted her to eat something, she hasn’t in days” her expression softed.

“Yea she barely does. I’ve tried” she sighed and nodded a little, picking up her purse to dig around a bit, she pulled out a key.

“Its not normal. She needs help” I said sternly as she walked over to Lu’s door to use the key to unlock it.

“Do you think she’d listen to either of us?” She raised her eyebrow opening it and walking in, I followed. Lu was passed out in her bed. I walked over to sit on the edge beside her, touching her softly, Nadia followed and stood beside me.

“Lu..” she didn’t wake up.

“Lu, come on wake up.” I shook her a little, but nothing.

“Lucrecia.” Nadia shook her a little more, I could hear the worry in her voice. It was unlike Lu to ever sleep this hard. She was always a light sleeper.

“She never sleeps this hard” I moved to feel her pulse, which was slow but fine, I still couldn’t help but fear for her.

“Lu, Lu I need you to wake up babe” I lifted her head a little and Nadia kept trying to shake her.

“Valerio, what do we do?! I think she may have taken something” Nadia’s eyes were filled with tears, she was worried sick and so was I, but I knew panicking wasn’t the best thing right now.

“Relax, she’ll be okay. Get me some water,” I nodded at her and she hurried to do so.

“Lu, please wake up.” I shook her a little more as Nadia rushed in with the water.

“Should we call an ambulance?!” Nadia couldn’t remain calm. I grabbed the water from her and splashed Lu with it, before shaking her again.

“Lu! Wake up!” her body slightly flinched before her arms moved to slowly wipe her face. Her eyes blinking but having a hard time remaining open.

“Lu, we need you to wake up. What did you take??” I held her head up once again wiping the water out of her face. She groaned softly and finally got her eyes to slightly open. She glanced around confused.

“Are you okay Lu?! We were worried sick” Nadia sat down, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Lu’s.

“I-Im fine. Im fine” she said softly, her voice groggy from the deep sleep. Nadia hugged her tightly before slowly letting go. I couldn’t believe Lu took something. Shes never done anything like this before. I was so frustrated.

“I’m going to make you some tea okay? You need it.” Nadia nodded before getting up and rushing to the kitchen area. Lu covered her face with her arm.

“Are you really doing drugs now Lu? What the fuck did you take and don’t lie to me.” I wasn’t going to cut her slack, this is by far the stupidest thing she’s ever done.

“Leave me alone Val” she slowly turned over pulling the covers over her, I pulled them down.

“Whats going on with you? You never did shit like this. Nadia was so worried about you. We were about to call an ambulance!” she rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything.

“Do you even fucking care?” I couldn’t hide my anger.

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you, okay?” she slowly sat up. Her eyes looked sunken in. She slowly tried to get up but almost fell. I grabbed her holding her up.

“I-I don’t need your help.” She tried to move away but couldn’t.

“Yea I can tell. Sit in bed. You don’t need to move anywhere.” I helped her sit.

“Don’t tell me what to do” her tone was harsh, she pulled away from me and slowly got up again making her way out of her room. I took this opportunity to go through her drawers and dresser to find whatever she was taking, but I didn’t find anything. I groaned in frustration. I walked out of the room to see her on the couch holding the tea Nadia made for her. Nadia was on the opposite side just watching her. The room was filled with silence.

“Lu, we think you need help.” I said softly breaking the silence. She didn’t even bother to look up at me.

“Maybe you need to talk to someone who isn’t us.” Nadia chimed in. Lu rolled her eyes before looking out at the small window, not saying a word. I walked over to her and got down in front of her.

“We’re only saying this because we love and care about you, please consider it.” I placed my hands on her knee stroking it softly. She didn’t even glance at me. It hurt me to see her like this. I got up and sat on the single seat. I glanced over at Nadia who sighed at me. I knew this was hard for her as well. She really did care for Lu.

“I want you to leave” Lu looked over at me and said sharply. Her words came as a surprise and I couldn’t deny that they hurt a lot. I looked her in the eyes trying to keep myself together, trying to find a reason, but I couldn’t read her. They were blank.

“Lu..I—”

“Leave. Get out, I don’t want you here.” Nadia looked at me, a sad expression on her face. She also couldn’t make sense of it. I shook my head. I knew she was upset, but I wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“No, I’m not leaving.” She got up putting the tea on the table and walked over to her room, seconds later I see all my belongings flying out of her room and being thrown on the ground.

“I don’t fucking need you! You’re not some super hero who’s going to rescue me!”

“ _Oh no_..” Nadia said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I quickly got up to rush to her.

“Lu Stop! Enough!” I tried to grab on to her as she continued to throw my things.

“Calm down! We can talk about this!” I finally grabbed her, but she tried to fight my grip, beginning to push and punch me in the chest.

“Let me go! Let me go, Val!” her voice began to crack and I already knew what was coming next. She stopped putting up a fight as tears streamed down her face, I pulled her in to hug her tightly as she sobbed into my chest. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn’t know how to handle them. I sighed and kissed the top of her head softly as she continued to cry.

Nadia stood at the doorway and watched to make sure Lu was okay. I nodded at her to leave us for a few minutes so I could just be with Lu.

“I’m sorry Val, I’m so sorry” she said quietly as she tried to calm down her crying.

“Shh, you don’t need to apologize” I stroked her hair softly as she squeezed me tightly.

“Don’t leave” she whispered softly.

“Look at me,” her red crying eyes looked up at mine “I would never, I promise you.” My hand moved to softly stroke her cheek as she leaned into it closing her eyes.

She was so broken. I didn’t know how to get her the help she needed.

“Lu, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to try and help yourself. You cant keep going through this. Please just consider it.” She sighed and nodded a little, which gave me some relief.

“Come..” I took her to the bed and sat her down, I sat beside her still hugging her. She cuddled into me before looking up at me.

“Are you okay?” I looked down at her into her eyes, she nodded. She kissed me softly and I slightly smiled kissing her back.

“Do you really love me?” she said softly and I looked at her once again. I frowned a little that she doubted it after everything.

“Of course I do Lu,” I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Doesn’t me coming out here and being here for you prove anything?” She sighed and nodded a little looking down at her hands.

“Why are you doubting me?” She shrugged a little.

“I don’t know..I guess..I guess I’m just scared” I feel like we were kind of getting somewhere, she was finally opening up a bit.

“Why? You know I love you. I would do anything for you.”

“Yea I know,” She nodded a little again. “It doesn’t matter”

“No it does, tell me what’s on your mind.” She laid her head back on my chest and shook her head.

“Its nothing, Val. I’m kind of tired okay?” I sighed because I thought we were making some progress.

“Let me tuck you in” I fixed the bed for her.

“Are you not sleeping with me?” I wasn’t tired, my mind was racing with thoughts, but I could sense she wanted me next to her so I nodded. I stripped from my clothes and got under the covers as she then cuddles into me. I hugged her tightly as she rested her head on my chest. I could hear her slowly falling asleep. I was too worried about her to be tired.

I wanted to bring back the old Lu, but I wasn’t sure how. I was scared she was gone for good.


	6. Fear

**_Lu’s POV_ **

“ _At least Carla loved me once, but who’s ever loved you Lu?”_

_“Who’s ever loved you Lu?”_

_“Who?”_

My heart was beating out of my chest as I jumped awake gasping for air. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“Lu?! Are you okay?” Val quickly jumped to sit up, I couldn’t stop shaking. This dream would come to me often and I hated it. It was more of a flashback. I had many of them. Tears filled my eyes as Val quickly hugged me. I couldn’t speak.

“Its okay, I’m here” Val kept rubbing my back to calm me down. It reminded me that he was here and I wasn’t alone going through this like I was before. I looked up at him and our eyes met. His hand moved to my cheek to softly wipe remaining tears I had running down. I slightly smiled as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I looked at him for a few seconds and shook my head. I hated reliving it. He sighed.

“I wont push you into it, but I know you don’t sleep well. I always hear you whispering and tossing and turning in frustration,” I looked away from his eyes. “Just know, like I’ve said a million times before, I am here to listen when you are ready okay?” I nodded a little before laying back down. I wasn’t ready to leave my bed for the day. Val laid back next to me and cuddled me so I rested my head on his chest.

“I love you, Lu” he rubbed my arm softly and I looked up at him. Hearing him say it was so reassuring, like he knew that’s what I needed. He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but tear up again, I smiled back at him.

“Did I say something wrong?” he frowned and I shook my head.

“No, not at all” I leaned up a little to kiss his lips gently as he then kissed me back. I moved one hand to slowly play with his curls as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away feeling a bit nauseous. Val could tell something was off.

“Everything okay?” he looked me in the eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I nodded a little.

“Yea, I’m fine” I slightly smiled and laid my head on his chest again trying to let it pass, but it wouldn’t. I could feel myself about to be sick. I quickly got up and rushed to the toilet leaning over it and throwing up. Val didn’t waste much time; he was behind me in a matter of seconds holding my hair and rubbing my back. I finished and flushed the toilet sitting on the floor for a few moments. I hated being sick.

“Are you okay?” Val frowned and helped me up so I could get to the sink and brush my teeth.

“Yea, I’m sure it’s just from the pill yesterday” I nodded a little thinking it couldn’t be from anything I’ve eaten because that would include nothing. I rubbed my stomach a little and looked at myself in the mirror, Val’s eyes met mine through the mirror, he looked worried.

“Maybe I should take you to a doctor Lu?” I began to brush my teeth and looked back at him through the mirror before rolling my eyes. I finished up and turned to him.

“Val, relax. I’m fine, that’s a waste of time” I pushed past him to go back to my room and he followed.

“Don’t be stubborn, this is your health, its important.” I sat back down on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me. I was trying not to get into it with Val right now, but he was making it so difficult.

“My health is fine, stop being a pain in the ass and just sit with me” He sighed and sat beside me. He opened his arms for me to get into them so he could hug me tightly before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I still wasn’t feeling the best, but I wasn’t going to tell him that.

“How about I go pick you up some soup?” he suggested. I wasn’t hungry but I didn’t want to have this reoccurring argument with him so I agreed.

“Fine” I nodded a little and looked up at him. He seemed surprised that I agreed, a slight smile appeared on his face. It made me smile. He wanted to help so bad and I wanted him to feel like he was. He quickly got up to slip on some clothes and shoes.

“Any specific kind?” he put his phone in his pocket before looking over at me.

“Surprise me” I laughed softly and he smiled again, he leaned down to kiss my forehead before walking out.

I cuddled back in bed, I was still nauseous, I closed my eyes trying to sleep it off. And then it hit me. I quickly opened my eyes and grabbed my phone scrolling through it finding my period app. I was late. Panic filled my body causing me to be even more nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom once more. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. I sat there shaking and I couldn’t stop. I took a deep breath, maybe I wasn’t…I didn’t even want to think of the word. Maybe it really was the pill that I took yesterday? Or stress? I nodded to myself and quickly got up to the sink. I washed my face and brushed my teeth once more. The shaking wouldn't stop.

I heard Val walk in.

“Lu?” I groaned softly wishing I got out of the bathroom a moment sooner. I quickly opened the door. I didn’t want him to suspect anything being wrong.

“Hey, you’re quick huh?” I tried to laugh softly before walking out of the bathroom.

“Were you sick again?” his voice was serious. I walked over to sit on the couch trying to play it off.

“No Val, I just needed to use the bathroom, chill” He shook his head and brought the soup over to me.

“I got you vegetable chicken soup” He opened it up and put a spoon in it, handing it to me. The smell wasn’t sitting right with me at all, but I tried my best to ignore it.

“Thank you” I gave him a slight smile as he sat beside me waiting for me to drink it. I swallowed hard before bringing a spoon full up to my mouth, but quickly put it back down.

“Val I cant—” I placed the soup on the little table before rushing back to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. It hurt to vomit at this point because I didn’t have any food in me. I couldn’t stop shaking once again and I felt like I got hit by a bus. I didn’t have the strength to even get up at this point. I could hear the door slowly open and Val walked in.

“Lu don’t argue with me, I’m taking you to a doctor.” He quickly rushed to me and I shook my head. There’s no way I was going.

“No, I just need to lay in bed.” I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the bathroom wall. I was terrified.

“You’re completely pale and shaking! This isn’t even up for debate!” He scooped me up taking me to my room placing me on my bed. He walked around trying to find some clothes for me to put on.

“Val I’m not going, I’m fine” I threw my covers over me closing my eyes. I didn’t want to know if my suspicious are true. I didn’t want Val to know. A million thoughts were running through my head and I wanted to avoid it all.

“You’re certainly not fine. I’m getting you dressed right now and we’re going to get to the bottom of this.” He brought clothes over to me and sat by my legs, but I wouldn’t let him remove the covers. He sighed in frustration.

“Lu…” he looked at me sternly and our eyes met, I just wanted him to hold me right now. I was scared and everything seemed so unreal. Tears filled my eyes, which concerned him even more, I could tell, but I couldn’t help it.

“No please don’t do that,” he frowned and sighed “I just want to take you so we can figure out what’s going on. I’m just worried about you, Lu. Please don’t cry” He leaned over me and caressed my cheek using his thumb to rub it slowly. I closed my eyes for a moment leaning in to his hand letting a few tears fall.

“Please just lay with me, don’t make this an argument” I said softly looking him in the eyes and he nodded. He got in beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged into him tightly, I still couldn’t stop shaking.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” he looked down at me making eye contact. I shook my head.

“I just want you to hold me.” The tears continued to stream down my face.

“Lu..,” he sighed “I’m really trying to keep it cool right now, but I’m so worried about you. You’re scaring me. You don’t tell me anything, I don’t understand why you don’t trust me.”

“Its..Its nothing Val, I promise. I just hate feeling sick, you know this.” I wiped my tears; I didn’t want him to worry. If what I suspected was true, I wanted to take care of it without Val knowing. I wasn’t going to let this ruin our lives.

“I know you’re lying, you forget how well I know you.”

“I asked you not to make this an argument” I looked at him annoyed and he sighed. I put my head back on his chest as he softly stroked my hair. My head was racing and all I could think about was getting a pregnancy test. I knew I couldn’t leave because Val would want to know where I was going. I needed Nadia’s help, but I was also afraid of how she’d judge me.

She’d definitely not take It well, but I had no choice. I wanted to know today and not a day later.

“Val.. can you get me some water?” I glanced up at him and he nodded.

“Of course” he jumped out of bed to go to the kitchen area, I quickly grabbed my phone to text Nadia.

_Lu: Nadia, I need your help._

_Nadia: What’s going on? Everything okay?_

_Lu: Not exactly, but please don’t hate me for this. Try to be understanding._

_Nadia: You’re scaring me Lu. Tell me._

_Lu: I need you to get me a pregnancy test._

She stopped replying. I knew the consequences of this idea, but I was hoping she'd understand. She was always so worried about me and I completely fucked up this time.


	7. Mistakes

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

A few hours had gone by, I was finally able to fall asleep for a bit after not feeling well the whole morning. Val obviously didn’t leave my side. I glanced up at him, he was still napping. I reached up to move a few of his curls away from his face, I couldn’t help but feel bad for everything I put him through since the moment he got here. Its just been a complete rollercoaster and I know he didn’t sign up for that. I leaned up to kiss his cheek softly causing him to wake up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” I whispered softly and kissed his cheek once more. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a slight smile.

“Best way to wake up” he used his arm that was around me to hug me tightly into him. I smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?” he put his other arm under his head and looked at me.

“Better” I nodded

“Good, but If this continues just know I’m dragging you to a doctor”

“Yea yea whatever” I rolled my eyes and leaned in to peck his lips. He smiled and grabbed me pulling me back in to kiss him. I smiled into the kiss and moved one of my hands to play with his curls. He slowly deepened the kiss as I bit at his bottom lip sucking at it softly. He let out a groan before moving one of his hands into my hair. Our tongues met one another. It had been a few days since we did anything, and I wanted him badly.

He moved his hand from my hair to lift up the oversized t-shirt I was wearing and let it linger at the top of my lace underwear before slowly sliding it in. I let out a soft moan just at his touch, I parted my legs a little waiting as his hand pushed further down to my opening.

“You’re so wet, Lu” he growled softly into my ear, our eyes locked in on one another as I bit my bottom lip. He slowly rubbed my clit before sliding two fingers into me causing me to moan once more.

“Ugh Val” I couldn’t help but whine, leaning my head back in pleasure. His fingers stroked in and out of me in a fast pace. He knew how I liked it. I looked back at him grabbing his head to pull him in for a kiss, he kissed me back hungerly as I moved my hand to his boxers, rubbing his hard dick, I slid my hand in to softly grip on it causing him to shiver, I began to stroke it.

“Lu..” he pulled away from the kiss to groan, still stroking his fingers in and out of me using his thumb to rub at my clit.

“Fuck Val, don’t stop!” I moaned loudly moving my hand free hand down to grab his pushing it further.

“Cum for me Lu” he whispered into my ear causing my whole body to shake, our eyes were locked once again.

“I want you to fuck me” I could tell he was surprised by how direct I was, but he didn’t hesitate even for a moment. He got on top of me and ripped off my underwear as I pushed his boxers down. His dick sprung out, leaking and ready. I quickly pulled him down as he positioned himself thrusting in hard.

“Oh my God, Val” I moaned loudly as my back arched, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist wanting all of him in me.

“Fuck Lu, you’re so tight” his strokes started off slow and hard before picking up the pace. I grabbed his neck pulling him down to kiss him deeply before kissing down his jawline to his neck causing him to groan.

“I love when you do that” I smiled before biting at a spot and sucking at it. His strokes got harder and faster as I moved my hands to his back. I couldn’t help but dig my nails into his soft skin, clawing down at it.

“V-Val, fuck!” I whined as he smirked. I leaned up to kiss him hungerly again before pulling away.

“Let me get on top” I bit my lip looking up at him.

“Are you sure?” he slowly stopped her strokes and I nodded. He pulled up as I then flipped us over slowly getting on top of him.

“Lu you don’t have to..” I straddled his waist rubbing my opening against his hardness. He groaned moving his hands to grip at my hips.

“I want to” I pulled off the t-shirt I was wearing leaving me completely naked before slowly sliding down onto his rock hard dick.

“Fuck..” I moaned softly leaning my head back before bouncing up and down on it. Val’s hands dug into my hips helping me move them.

“Holy fuck Lu, you feel so fucking good.” his voice was low. My hands were on his chest as I continued to bounce on him harder and faster. I leaned forward to kiss him as he kissed me back deeply moving one hand to grip into my hair. I couldn’t help but moan loudly, his dick filled me up.

I kept riding him faster and faster as I could feel my orgasm coming. His other hand was now gripping at my ass tightly, the room filled with the noise of our bodies slapping together.

“Lu? Valerio?” our eyes widened as we heard Nadia’s voice from the other side of the door, slowly opening it.

“Wait Nadia, don’t!” I quickly tried to grab the covers over us, but it was no use.

“Oh my—” she quickly slammed the door.

“I’m so fucked” I tried to get off Val, but he held on to me instead.

“Hey listen its really not a big deal,” He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear “She’ll get over it. How about we finish what we started” He wrapped his arms around my body.

“Val are you joking right now? This is Nadia we’re talking about” I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

“I have to go talk to her..” I slowly got off of him finding my t-shirt to slip back on. Val frowned.

“Worst timing.”

“You’re acting like I wanted this to happen.” I rolled my eyes at him before slipping on a new pair of underwear and some shorts.

“All I’m saying is we could finish and then you can go talk to her.”

“Val.. shut up” I threw his boxers at him as he chuckled.

“I’m glad you find this funny” I was not looking forward to talking to Nadia. Especially since we already had to discuss the fact that I may be pregnant. I sat on my bed for a moment trying to find the courage to face her right now. Val wrapped his arms around me from behind hugging me tightly.

“Relax, its just sex. She’ll understand”

“Its not just that Val..” I sighed and he leaned down to kiss my neck softly.

“Don’t do that, not now” I pulled away.

“Why not?” he kissed my neck again slowly trailing down to my shoulder and back up finding a spot to softly suck on my neck.

“Because I’m already sexually frustrated enough that we couldn’t finish, this isn’t helping.” I groaned pulling away from him. He tried to grab me back in but I stood in front of him now. He frowned.

“Lets just finish quickly” he reached out for me and I rolled my eyes laughing softly before walking to the door. I took a deep breath before walking over to Nadias room, she had her door closed. I knocked on it softly before slowly opening it.

“Nadia?” she didn’t answer. She was sitting on her bed with earphones reading a book. She glanced over at me as I entered her room closing the door behind me. She took out her earphones and stared at me waiting for me to say something.

“Okay, I know this all looks bad but—”

“Looks bad?? This is beyond looks bad Lu.” She shook her head upset. I swallowed hard unsure of what to say.

“You said nothing was going to happen if he came out here and now you think you’re pregnant?! He is your _brother,_ Lu” Her expression was disgusted, she didn’t even bother to hide it. I couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt, but I knew what I was getting into.

“You know how I feel about him. I don’t know what you want me to say” I said quietly, I couldn’t maintain eye contact even though she was staring at me like a parent would. At this point she was already standing in front of me.

“And I’ve tried to accept that, but this out of line, Lucrecia. How could you let this happen? I’ve told you a million times to be careful and safe!” Her voice got shaky and I could see her eyes filling with tears, she turned away from me. I sighed feeling bad because she did her best to protect ever since we left Spain.

“Nadia I’m sorry,” I sighed “I didn’t mean for this to happen...”

“You could have not done it or been smarter about it.” She wiped her tears and turned back to me.

“Does he know?” she walked over to her bag pulling out a pregnancy test. I shook my head.

“You should tell him; you’re going to need him if it’s true.” She handed the test to me, fear struck me all over again.

“I don’t know if I want him to know” I stared at the test before looking up at her.

“He needs to Lu. This is his fault too” she crossed her arms.

“Thank you for getting this for me. I’m sorry for everything” She looked at me for a few moments before walking up to hug me tightly. I hugged her back, tears filling my eyes. She was such a good friend to me even when I didn’t deserve it.

“Do you want me to come with you to the bathroom?” She asked as I pulled away from the hug to wipe my tears.

“Please?” I nodded and she nodded back. We made our way to the bathroom and I opened the box pulling the test out. I was shaking and I couldn’t stop. I was glad Nadia was here with me. Part of me wished I told Val, I needed him here too, but part of me wanted him to never find out about this. Nadia turned away as I took the test, I wrapped it up in toilet paper and placed it on the bathroom sink. I pulled my shorts back up and looked over at Nadia.

“It takes a few minutes” I took a deep breath trying to calm down my shaking. Nadia came up to hug me again.

“We’ll figure this out okay?” she rubbed my back.

“If I am, I’m getting rid of it, Nadia.” I looked her dead in the eye.

“Is that really what you want to do?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything” I nodded, and she nodded back.

“I think that would be best.”

The test beeped and my heart dropped.

“I don’t think I can look at it” Tears filled my eyes once again; I covered my face ashamed.

“Do you want me to?” Nadia sighed and continued to rub my back. I was even scared for her to read it, but it had to be done. I nodded letting her go read it. Silence filled the small bathroom for a moment, I watched as she went to go pick up it up. Her expression said it all, but I grabbed the test from her. The tears wouldn’t stop streaming down my face.

“ ** _Pregnant_** ”


	8. Always

**_Lu’s POV_ **

I sat on the floor of the bathroom; the tears wouldn’t stop. I wanted nothing more than to kill myself right now. Nadia didn’t leave my side.

“Lu, its going to be ok, I promise.” She kept saying, but I couldn’t bring myself to believe it. We were past anything being okay. There was a knock at the door. Nadia and I looked at each other knowing it was Val.

“Lu? Is everything okay?” his voice causing me to cry harder.

“I need to let him in Lu, you two need to talk about it.” Nadia sighed and hugged my body tightly, but I didn’t move. I just sat there hugging my knees burring my face in them.

“I’ll be sitting on the other side of the door if you need me.” She kissed the top of my head before getting up and walking over to the bathroom door, slowly opening it. I couldn’t even look up at Val as he walked in.

“W-Whats going on? Is she okay?” I could hear the worry in his voice.

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

Nadia’s expression was unreadable. I glance behind her to see Lu on the floor crying, but neither of them said a word.

“Nadia?” I urged again, she glanced back at Lu who wouldn’t even look up at me.

“You two need to talk. I’ll just be over here” She looked me in the eyes and sighed before stepping out. I was beyond confused.

“Lu? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me” I got down next to her to hug her body, she still didn’t look up at me. And then I saw it. The pregnancy test sitting right beside her. _Fuck_.

“Lu..” I swallowed hard, I was too scared to pick it up and look at it, but I didn’t even need to by the way Lu was right now. I ran my hand through my hair trying to find the words to say. This was never part of the plan and the last thing she needed right now. All I could feel was fear, worry and guilt. How could I have been so stupid. I hugged her body tightly and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I found the words to say.

“Lu it’s okay. It’s not the end of the world. We’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out.” I said softly, kissing the top of her head. She finally looked up at me, hugging me back tightly. I could still hear her crying. It seemed like that’s all she did these days and it killed me.

“Val..” I heard her say softly.

“I’m scared, I don’t want this.” She buried her face into my neck.

“I’m right here don’t be scared. We’re going to take care of this okay. Don’t worry.” I nodded hugging her even tighter. I couldn’t help but think in another world this would be a happy moment for us.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this” I sighed and stroked her hair softly, I felt like this was all my fault.

“No, don’t say that” She pulled away and finally looked me in the eyes, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I moved one of my hands to her cheek wiping off the remaining tears.

“I hate seeing you cry” I used my thumb to caress her cheek, moving my free hand to her other side to do the same, holding her face. She sniffed and gave me a slight smile, I leaned in to kiss her softly as she kissed me back.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a long day.” She nodded and I helped her up. She grabbed the pregnancy test throwing it in the trash. We walked out of the bathroom to Nadia sitting on the couch. She just looked at us, sad and disappointed. Lu walked past her and into her room without saying a word, I lingered for a moment feeling like I owed Nadia some explanation.

“Thank you for being there for her...” I sighed putting my hands on the edge of the couch looking down.

“I don’t have much of a choice.” She sighed.

“You do, and you’re a good friend.”

“You’re going to really need to step it up, Valerio. I know you’re trying your best to be there for her right now, but this isn’t going to be easy. I went through it with my sister. And especially after everything Lu’s been through...”

“I know, trust me I know. I’m going to do my best. I’m so tired of putting her in pain,” I ran my hand through my curls, stressed. “I feel like I keep fucking up no matter what I do.”

“Maybe this is a sign that your relationship isn’t the best for one another.” She shrugged and I shook my head, I wasn’t trying to hear what she had to say.

I walked away into Lu’s room, closing the door behind me. She was curled up in bed facing the wall. I walked over and got in behind her pulling her body against mine, spooning her. My arm was around her sitting on her stomach, she put her arm on top of mine. I could feel her slightly shaking, I hugged her close as we both drifted off to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, Lu wasn’t in bed next to me. I rubbed my eyes before getting up and walking out of the room, I frowned a little hearing her sick in the bathroom. I rushed in to help her holding her hair back.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” I waited until she finished. “Come here, let me help you up” She hugged the toilet shaking her head. She didn’t look well at all.

“Lu, I know we’re not going to keep it, but you still need some nutrition in you. You cant not eat and keep being sick”

“I’m fine” she said quietly resting her head on her arm that was on the toilet seat, she didn’t look at me.

“You’re not. You’re far from fine. Stop being stubborn for once in your life.” I could see her rolling her eyes, but she didn’t say anything.

“I need Nadia to make the appointment” she finally spoke after minutes of silence. I sighed frustrated at the fact that she never listened to me.

“Fine, I’ll let her know. Now come on. You’re going to eat something or so help me I’m taking you to a doctor Lu. I’m not playing games with you anymore.” I lifted her up and she groaned softly. I knew I was about to have some trouble because when Lu didn’t get her way, it was always war. I helped her to the sink so she could brush her teeth.

“I don’t need your help Val. I’m fine” she pulled away a little and glanced up at me, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes because she was doing this to show she didn’t need me. She always did this when she felt the most vulnerable. I decided to just let her have her space and walked to wait outside the bathroom. She walked out after a few minutes but walked past me. I bit my tongue not to say anything, as much as I wanted to. It upset and hurt me when I tried to do what’s right, she treated me the worst. She kept walking to her room and I rushed to stand in front of her door blocking it.

“No Lu, sit on the couch. We’re going to figure out something you can eat and hold down.”

“I don’t want to eat anything, leave me alone. I’m exhausted.” She glared at me and tried to push past me.

“You cant always have your way Lu. Go sit down.”

“How many times do we need to have this argument?! I don’t need you to fucking parent me!” I looked at her for a few seconds. I’d typically give in, but I couldn’t this time. As much as she claimed she didn’t need me taking care of her, she did. She was a wreck. She looked like she could pass out at any moment.

“I’m not going to let you continue living like this, especially now that your pregnant. Even for however long it is. You can’t keep making me feel like shit for trying to take care of you, Lu. Enough is enough. Like I said, you can’t always get your way and I’m done letting things go so we don’t argue, I won’t let you step all over me when I don’t give in to what you want, got it?” She just stared at me for a few moments before rolling her eyes and turning to walk to the couch. I smirked to myself at my small victory but knew she wouldn’t make this easy.

“What should I bring you?” I grabbed some water and looked around the kitchen for ideas before looking over at her.

“Maybe some vodka?” she stared at me and gave me a smirk; she was butting heads with me.

“That’s not funny Lu. I’m serious” I shook my head and grabbed some crackers I found.

“So am I. Maybe it’ll speed up the process of getting rid of this thing.” She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

“You’re not drinking while pregnant Lu.”

“Stop saying that.” She crossed her arms glaring back at me as I made my way to sit beside her placing the water and crackers on the table in front of us.

“Saying what? That you’re pregnant?”

“Yes, that.” She looked disgusted at the word.

“You cant just pretend you’re not, Lu”

“Yea I can. I’m not keeping it so technically if I wanted to have a drink, I could” She was being beyond difficult.

“It doesn’t work like that. Drinking right now is out of the question.” I was trying my best to keep my cool. I hated how she treated me when I was doing my best to take care of her, and she only showed me affection when I did what she wanted.

“Oh I’m sorry? Is this your body? Yea I didn’t think so. I can do whatever the hell I want, Val.”

“That’s not the fucking point. I won’t let you do stupid shit. I’ve let enough slide. If you want to get rid of this pregnancy, we’re doing it the proper way. I won’t let you wild out and kill it, and potentially hurt yourself! Don’t be a fucking idiot!”

“If? If I want to get rid of this? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Did you actually think for a moment I’d keep this?” I tried to find the words to say, we always agreed we’d never have kids because we couldn’t, but deep down I wanted nothing more than that.

“No but..—”

“There’s no but, Valerio? I’d rather kill myself than have this.” She stared deep into my eyes, her words causing me to frown.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Because that’s how I feel! This isn’t you going through it, it’s me if you haven’t fucking noticed.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But please don’t ever say anything like that ever again.” I sighed.

“There’s still no way I’m letting you drink, your problems can’t be solved with toxic substances. We both know Nadia would agree on this.”

“Of course,” she laughed to herself “My two guardian angles.” She rolled her eyes “Also, I don’t think YOU should be lecturing ME on toxic substances”

“Can you please just eat a few crackers? I really don’t want to have to take you to a hospital Lu” She ignored me.

“Stop being difficult. You’re only hurting yourself.” I got closer to her, I wanted to hug her, but I knew she wouldn’t let me. She hated me when I was trying to be caring.

“I don’t understand why you’re being like this towards me. I’m only trying to be there for you because I care about you. I’m consistently worried about you,” I sighed looking down at my hands. “I always feel like what you’re going through is my fault and it sucks because…because all I want to do is make you happy. You’re so important to me Lu,” I looked up at her “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you.” I tried to stop it, but tears filled my eyes anyway. She looked down for a few seconds before looking over at me. I knew she was struggling now between being her stubborn self and giving up the front.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed and looked back up at me, our eyes met. “I appreciate everything you do for me; I really do. I’ve just gotten so used to being independent and its hard for me when someone is always trying to monitor me or tell me what to do. I know you came out here with good intentions and to fix everything we’re been through, but I don’t think this is going to work if you keep trying to act like dad.” I frowned because all she tried to do was push me away.

“That’s not what I’m doing Lu. Stop trying to push me out because you’re scared of needing someone for once in your life.”

“I don’t need anyone, Val.” 

“Yes, you do. You’re just too afraid to accept it. Especially now, you can’t deal with this pregnancy on your own.”

“Of course I can, many woman do it.” She shrugged and looked down at her hands.

“Because they don’t have a choice, Lu. You have me and all you’re doing is coming up with all these different excuses to make this not work.” I got closer to her and took her hand, “You can say whatever you want, but I’m not leaving you. I made that mistake once and I won’t do it again.” I picked up her hand to kiss it softly, she looked back up at me but didn’t say anything.

“I love you; I love everything about your stubborn ass. I'm always going to be by your side.” I looked her in the eyes and chuckled softly which finally caused her to slightly smile.

“Come here,” I pulled her closer to me as she cuddled into my chest hugging me tightly. I kissed the top of her head and smiled to myself. I knew her too well, even if she wanted to act like I didn’t. There will be a day where she’ll finally open up and I’ll be able to help her. I just know all I need be there for her as much as she rejected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who leave feedback! I appreciate it so much!  
> If anyone has any VaLu one-shot/smut scenarios they want me to write, I have a tumblr account you can send messages to! I'll try my best to get them done :)
> 
> moonxbabe.tumblr.com


	9. Many Regrets

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

After the continuous fighting, I finally got Lu to eat a few crackers. It definitely felt like a victory for me. We laid around for most of the day not doing much. I took a few work calls as Lu rested because she still wasn’t feeling the best.

“I hate this” I heard her say as I walked out of her bedroom from another work call, she sighed laying on the couch with her hands on her stomach.

“Still not any better?” I sat at the edge of the couch and lifted her legs to put them on my lap. She shook her head.

“I just want to go back to my normal life. I can’t even go to my classes because of this.” She groaned softly closing her eyes. I knew how much her classes meant to her.

“Soon enough it’ll be over, okay?” I rubbed her legs softly covering her fully with the blanket she had.

“We’re never having unprotected sex again, got it?” I pressed my lips together and nodded. Although we finally got past the continuous arguing, Lu obviously wasn’t pleased with the fact that she had to settle with agreeing with me because I was right, so she was in an aggressive mood.

“Trust me, I know.” I turned on the TV flipping through the channels trying to find something we could watch.

“Maybe we could get you on the pill once the doctor allows it.” I suggested.

“Absolutely not, do you know what that will do to me?” I looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes.

“It’s out of the question, Valerio” I let it go because I wasn’t trying to start anything with her, we were finally headed towards a better spot.

“Oka—” I was about to say as we heard a knocking on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” I looked at her slowly getting up putting her legs back on the couch.

“No..?” she shook her head and I headed to the door opening it. It was a guy, a bit shorter than me, blondish brown hair, brown eyes, sporting a stupid smile until he saw me open the door.

“Uhh is Lu here?” he squinted his eyes looking at me closely.

“And you are?” I questioned as I heard Lu quickly sit up and mutter something.

“Wait, you’re her brother, right?” he chuckled “Hey man, I’m Adam” he extended his hand to shake mine. My jaw clenched hearing his name. Along with the fact that he knew I was Lu’s brother. I looked at his hand for a moment and shook it just to be decent.

“Adam..what are you doing here?” Lu quickly came up behind me.

“I didn’t see you in our marketing class, so I was worried. You never miss classes?” I glared at him for taking so much interest in her. Lu looked uncomfortable.

“I’m fine, just been sick.” She nodded

“Do you need me to bring you anything? Anything at all?”

“No thanks, I’m fine,” she gave him a slight smile and glanced up at me “My uh.. brother is here to help” he looked over at me and smiled nodding.

“Do you think maybe we can talk? Or I can come back later?” he glanced at me before back at Lu. I slightly rolled my eyes not caring if he saw.

“Uh Val, can you give a few minutes?” Lu looked at me to walk away. I was honestly taken a back because I assumed she would ask him to leave. This kind of pissed me off, but I didn’t want to make a scene, so I walked away to stand behind the kitchen wall not to be seen.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

I stood there feeling like I wanted to bury myself alive. I knew Valerio was pissed off, but I needed to go along with this so Adam didn’t suspect anything. Adam knew Valerio was my brother because he has seen photos of us in the past.

“I know you said you’re seeing someone the other day, is that still going on?” he looked at me and I sighed, nodding a little.

“Yes Adam, is that what you actually came over here to ask me?”

“I was just hoping you’d maybe give me another chance. We could do things differently this time” he slightly smiled, and I honestly felt bad. It’s not that I didn’t like him, but I never took him seriously because Val was always in the back of my head. He was just my rebound.

“I’m sorry Adam, I really am. It’s just not going to work” His expression was disappointed, but he nodded.

“Well if you’re never not with this other person, I’ll be around. You’re worth it.” He smiled at me and I smiled back, I think that was the nicest thing he ever said to me.

“I appreciate that” I laughed softly, he opened his arms for a hug, and I hugged him, he kissed my cheek softly before letting go.

“I’ll see you around then” he nodded before walking away and I closed the door behind him, already dreading the conversation I was about to have with Val.

“What the fuck was that?” A second didn’t even go by and he popped out from behind the wall as if he was listening to everything.

“I don’t know Val, I didn’t invite him over?” I rolled my eyes at him walking back to the couch “He just wanted to talk to me”

“Yea I heard that part? Why did you tell him I was your brother? Now he thinks he has some chance with you” He followed me as I laid back down.

“No he doesn’t, if you listened better you would have heard that he knows I’m with someone else. And I didn’t go out of my way to tell him you were my brother, can you relax? He’s been photos of us together” All this stupid drama was making me feel sick again.

“How can I relax when he had his hands all over you??”

“Drop it Val. I’m done with this conversation.” I closed my eyes wishing Nadia would come home already. Val was silent for a few minutes.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“Are you being serious right now?” I glared up at him “I told you to drop it.”

“Answer the question Lu.”

“No I don’t have feelings for him, but whatever our relationship was is not really any of your fucking business.” He looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking away.

“I already know about it.” I could see him rolling his eyes, him being jealous right now was annoying me.

“I really cant believe you’re bringing this up after everything that happened last time, I already told you it wasn’t anything like that. If you don’t believe or trust me, I don’t care.” I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and flinched a little. I definitely needed to calm down. Good thing Val didn’t notice because I didn’t need him hovering over me.

“I think I’m going to go on a walk, I just need some fresh air” He sighed and glanced over at me.

“Whatever Val” He was being dramatic over this little encounter with Adam. Maybe we also needed some space from one another. He got up and grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out. I was annoyed that after all this time he still doubted me, but I knew his jealousy was just getting the best out of him right now.

I tried to fall asleep for a bit but couldn’t, I kept having a weird pain in my lower stomach area and it wasn’t going away. I decided to get up and grab some water, I looked at the little photo we had on the fridge of Nadia and I that we took when we first moved in, I slightly smiled to myself. Things had changed a lot. I sighed standing there sipping on my water wishing things were different.

I suddenly started to feel something dripping down my leg. I looked down seeing a trail of blood down my thigh. Panic filled my body because I was never good with the sight of blood, it always made me lightheaded. The pain I had earlier became sharper than before and I now knew something wasn’t right at all. I held my stomach trying to pull through the pain making my way to grab my phone calling Val, but he didn’t pick up. I tried again, but nothing.

Tears filled my eyes from fear. I slowly made my way to the bathroom looking down at myself seeing more blood than before. The room was spinning as I tried to hold myself on the sink. Before I knew it, I passed out.

****

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

I decided to go to the nearest little bar to have a drink, I hadn’t had one since the night Lu and I went out. I was trying to be on my best behavior around her, but a good drink was something I craved occasionally, I also think I deserved it with everything going on.

I looked at the time and decided to make my way back, I was gone for a little over and hour but didn’t want to push it. The walk back was less than 10 minutes. As I turned the corner, I see an ambulance in front of the building, as I got closer, I noticed Nadia standing beside it hysterically crying. I rushed over as fast as I could as worry filled my entire body.

“Nadia?! What’s going on?? Where’s Lu?!”

“Where have you been?! How could you leave her?!” Nadia yelled at me as tears were running down her face. I was freaking out and couldn’t hide it.

“Nadia where is she?!?” I gripped onto her shaking her, she pointed to the ambulance that had its doors shut. I quickly tried to get someone to let me in.

“Sir, we need you to calm down.” The medics kept pushing me away.

“I need to see her; I need to make sure she’s okay!!” Tears were slowly coming out as I was yelling at them.

“We’re about to take her to the hospital, you can meet us there. No one is allowed in here besides family.”

“I’m her brother!” I didn’t even hesitate, the medic looked at me for a moment before nodding. I looked over at Nadia who was a mess.

“I’m going with her, meet us at the hospital” She quickly nodded, the medic opened the ambulance door letting me in. Lu was laying there on a stretcher, covered in blood from her waist down, with the breathing thing over her nose. My heart dropped seeing her in this condition, I quickly sat down where they allowed me to slowly take her hand. I held it tightly as I looked down sobbing. I couldn’t believe I fucked up this bad. I couldn’t help but think maybe Nadia was right and I shouldn’t be anywhere near Lu.

The ambulance finally drove off to the hospital arriving maybe 15 minutes later. Nurses came out to take Lu as I rushed to be by her side.

“W-Whats going on? What happened to her?” I was frantic for answers.

“We don’t know much right now; you’ll have to wait here.” One of the nurses stopped me from going any further as they took her away.

“No! I need to go in with her, please. I’m her brother!” The tears were streaming down my face as I tried to pass the nurses, but no one let me through.

“Sir, please relax. She’s in good hands.” I ran my hand through my hair gripping at it, I turned away to pace the waiting area. Nadia showed up a few minutes later.

“Nadia, what happened?!” I glared at her demanding answers.

“How should I know?! You were supposed to be there with her! I came in to find her passed out in the bathroom covered in blood!” Her tears wouldn’t stop, she shook her head at me upset.

“I-I just went out for a walk, we got into it and I just needed some space” I paced around the room trying to make sense of it all.

“I told you you needed to be there for her, to step it up, Valerio! How could you be so stupid?! I don’t understand!” She yelled at me once more, as if I didn’t consistently feel guilty enough. I didn’t know what to say. I finally had to take a seat because my head was spinning, I covered my face as I cried hating myself for leaving her for even a split second. Hating myself for being the slightest bit angry at her earlier. And most of all hating myself for coming out here and putting her through more pain than ever before.


	10. Just a Memory

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

We waited in the waiting area for what felt like weeks, but in reality, it had been a little longer than two hours. Nadia wouldn’t speak to me; she didn’t even look at me. It was so important for me to prove myself to her and I felt like I completely failed.

I got up to get another coffee trying to offer her one, but nothing. She just sat there turned away from me. I would occasionally hear her praying.

I sighed as I sat back down sipping on my coffee. Coffee was probably the last thing I needed because I was already so on edge, but it was already 1am and there was no way I could fall asleep for even a split second.

“Are you two here for Lucrecia Montesinos?” A doctor finally walked out and read off of a file, Nadia and I quickly got up.

“Yes, yes we are.” Nadia nodded

“She’s in stable condition. As I’m sure you two know, she was pregnant, but unfortunately, she had a miscarriage. She lost a lot of blood. She was also very malnourished, which we’re assuming caused her to faint resulting in her hitting her head pretty hard, so we needed to do a few stitches as well.” He kept skimming the chart.

“She’s still asleep and we’re going to keep her here for a few days to monitor her, especially to see how she is after she wakes up. We’re hoping there wasn’t a serious head injury. She’s going to be transferred into her own room soon so that’s when you two will be able to go in and see her.” He nodded “And also whenever she does wake up and everything goes smoothly, since I’m assuming you two are close to her, one of you should continuously monitor her, for someone her age, she shouldn’t be in this health condition.”

“Yes doctor, of course. I will.” Nadia chimed in right away. I just nodded feeling overwhelmed by everything he just said.

“We’ll let you know shortly when she’ll be moved.” He nodded before walking away. Nadia took a deep breath and let it out, finally calming down. I did as well feeling a bit of relief.

“You need to leave, Valerio. You need to go back to Spain and be far away from her.” She finally spoke to me, but it wasn’t something I was trying to hear. This time wasn’t like the rest though. I didn’t object to what she had to say because I knew deep down, she was right. She had given me multiple chances and I blew each one. But how was I ever supposed to leave Lu. How could I? I promised her I’d always be by her side and that’s what I wanted to do.

“Look Nadia, I know things haven’t been the best since I got here..” I sighed rubbing my face trying to figure out the words to say “But I can’t just leave her, being away from her for those few months was torture for me. I promised her I would never leave her again. Especially now after everything that’s happened, I just cant.” I looked over at her and all she did was shake her head.

“Lu was much better when you weren’t around. I told you if you messed up once more, I wouldn’t have an option but to kick you out. I meant it. You’re not welcome back in our dorm. You still have much growing up to do and Lu cant be around for that. You’re just dragging her down.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, I really didn’t. You know how much I care about her. I just stepped out for a bit and—”

“Please Valerio, I could smell the alcohol on you the moment you got near me. You left her to go drink.” She scoffed and I looked down embarrassed.

“Okay I did go have a drink or two, sue me for needing an hour to myself but that doesn’t make me a bad person!”

“No, it doesn’t, but it makes you incapable of taking anything in your life seriously. She actually thought you changed, but you didn’t. You’re still the same Valerio you were a year ago, causing all sorts of problems.”

“That’s not fair.” Her words hurt me because I really did try to grow up and take my life into my own hands after leaving school. I know I did change, but maybe not enough to be there for Lu the way she needed.

“If you really do love and care about her, you’ll do what’s right and just leave her be. Let her live her life and you live yours. Your relationship is toxic.”

I looked at her for a few moments before looking away. It was hard for me to take in what she had to say, but I knew deep down she was right. I did keep hurting Lu and nothing was getting better. Incident after incident. But I still didn’t know how I’d ever be able to leave her. It would destroy me.

“You two can now go and see Lucrecia. She’s in room 117, I’ll walk you there.” A nurse finally came out to tell Nadia and I, we nodded following her quickly. She stopped in front of room 117 and let us walk in. Lu was still not awake, she looked so fragile it hurt me to see. I pulled up a chair to place next to her bed and sit beside her, softly holding her hand. I could just feel Nadia watching me. She sighed and pulled up a chair as well sitting next to me. The room was filled with pure silence.

“If you want to go home and rest, you can, I’ll stay here all night” I whispered to Nadia.

“Do you really think I’d leave her here with you?” She shook her head as I rolled my eyes.

“I get that you don’t trust me but stop acting like I’m intentionally trying to hurt her. I’m not going to move from her side. I’m worried sick about her.” I looked back over at Lu and sighed, holding her hand tightly before kissing it softly.

“I’ll stay the night, maybe leave for a bit in the morning. Hopefully she wakes up by then” She got comfortable in her chair, propping her arm up so her head could lay on it. I sighed wishing I could just be left alone with Lu for a while. I rested my head on the bed not letting go of her hand. I was exhausted. I tried to stay awake, but it was already 3 in the morning. I looked up watching Lu sleep and slowly dozed off.

It was 6am when nurses started coming in to check on Lu, taking her vitals and what not, but she was still asleep. I rubbed my eyes opening them and looked over to see Nadia who was already awake with a coffee in her hand scrolling through her phone.

“Morning” I nodded at her and she just glanced up at me. I guess now we couldn’t even be civil with one another, but at this moment that wasn’t my main concern. I kissed Lu’s hand once more before letting go. I was dying to use the bathroom and desperately needed a coffee since we only slept for 3 hours. I came back to the room after a little while sitting back in the seat I was before.

“I’m going to go home for a bit to shower and grab a few things. I’ll be back soon. Call me right away if anything at all is going on, got it?” I nodded relieved she’d be going for a while. I felt like she was hawking me, and I just wanted to be alone with Lu until I figured out what I’m going to do since I wasn’t welcome at their dorm any longer. I sighed watching Lu sleep, taking her hand once more. Memories started to flood my head, good and bad. I rubbed her hand softly with my thumb wishing she’d wake up already.

“I love you so much Lu, I’m so sorry for being such an idiot.” I whispered softly to her as if she could hear me. I sighed putting my forehead down on the bed.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I don’t want to leave you, I can’t. But Nadia hates me now. I mean she has every right to. I don’t deserve you.” I looked back up at her as tears filled my eyes. I leaned up to kiss her forehead softly before sitting back down. I laid my head back on the bed trying to collect my thoughts but falling asleep instead.

I was woken up by a soft groan, I opened my eyes seeing Lu shift a little, I quickly sat up not saying a word. She groaned once more as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Val?” her said softly in a raspy voice.

“I’m here Lu, it’s okay” I rubbed her hand softly letting her wake up.

“My head hurts, where am I?” Her eyes had a hard time staying open as she glanced around the room confused.

“You’re in the hospital,” I sighed “You lost the baby and fainted, hitting your head.” I nodded a little looking at her waiting for her reaction.

“The baby? What baby? W-What are you talking about?” She looked at me confused. “Where’s dad?” She moved her hand to hold onto her head.

“Dad?” I looked back at her confused.

“Yes, where is he? And my mom. Are they here?” I looked at her for a few minutes trying to understand what’s going on. Did she think they would fly out to New York? Did she even know she was in New York? I wasn’t exactly sure how to go about what to say next.

“Lu…they’re in Spain” I watched her to see her expressions.

“Yes? And so are we? Why are you being weird Val.” She groaned once again frustrated. I pressed my lips together trying to remain calm. This wasn’t good.

“Lu, we’re in New York.” I got closer to her looking her in the eyes. “You go to school here, remember?” I pressed hoping she was just having a blank moment from sleeping so much, but her face said it all. Her eyes widened looking into mine.

“Val w-what are you talking about? Stop fucking with me right now. I already have the worst headache of my life.” She laid her head back down holding it. I looked at her unsure of what to say, I was internally freaking out, but didn’t want to scare her.

“Nadia should be here soon.” I tried once more.

“Who??” she looked at me once again confused. I swallowed hard realizing part of her memory has literally been wiped. I didn’t know what to do or what to say. I knew I had to get the doctor in here right away before I did or said anything stupid.

I quickly went to speak to a nurse letting her know Lu was awake and we needed a doctor as soon as possible. I went back to the room trying to remain calm until the doctor finally showed up.

“Hello Miss Lucrecia,” He walked in smiling “We’re very glad you’re finally awake and doing okay.” Lu gave him a slight smile and looked over at me, she still didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Uh doctor, a word?” I pulled him to the side.

“Is everything alright?” the doctor asked as I shook my head.

“No, not at all” I tried to figure out how to word this. “She uh…doesn’t really remember a lot of things? She doesn’t know what happened or know where she is?” The doctor frowned a little.

“Hm that’s not good. We may have underestimated her head injury” He nodded a little going over to Lu.

“How are you feeling?” he questioned her as I stood by.

“I’m okay, but my head really hurts” she nodded a little.

“Understandable, you hit it pretty hard. You also had to get a few stitches. We’ll bring you some pain medication soon.” He wrote something on the clipboard he held in his hand.

“Miss Montesinos, what year is it?” he watched her and so did I, nervous for her answer.

“Uh, I believe 2016?” she nodded looking over at me. I couldn’t hide my worried and stressed expression; she frowned a little.

“W-Why? What’s going on?” The doctor kept writing.

“Lucrecia, its 2020. I believe that your head injury has caused you to lose part of your memory. This can typically happen with these types of injuries. There a good chance that it’ll all come back, but it will take time, probably a lot of time.” Lu looked at the doctor in horror, I pressed my lips and closed my eyes turning away needing a moment. I couldn’t believe this was happening to Lu.

“It’ll be okay. We might take you to do a few more scans later, but for now just try to rest and don’t stress yourself out” He said before walking out leaving Lu and I alone once more. I was still looking away from Lu because I was scared the moment I’d look at her I’d break down.

“Val..” her voice cracked; I could hear the fear in it. I knew I had to man up and be there for her because she was actually the one going through it and I couldn’t be weak right now. I took a deep breath and turned to her; her beautiful brown eyes flooded with tears.

“I’m scared Val” I made my way to sit on the bed next to her as the tears streamed down her face. I quickly pulled her in to hug her tightly holding back my own tears.

“It will be okay, I promise. I’ll help you through this. I’ll be right next to you though all of it.” I kissed the top of her head as she buried her face into my neck crying. I sighed thinking of how I’d tell Nadia this. How Nadia will react to the fact that Lu doesn’t even remember her. Or how we’d get past the part that she kicked me out and now there’s no way I could actually leave Lu like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi readers! first off, to those of you always leaving comments, I appreciate you so much, you have no idea.   
> This is just a message or really a question to everyone. I want to know if you guys think I should continue writing this story?  
> I very much enjoy doing so, but I recently stumbled upon some negative comments and views about this story/my writing on Tumblr that has me second guessing continuing it. I'd appreciate some help from those of you reading it. I'm open to good and bad feedback. I'll make a decision afterwards. Again, thank you so much to those of you showing your support always :)


	11. Like a Sister

**_Valerios POV_ **

****

I spent the next hour embracing Lu trying to comfort her as much as I could. A nurse came by bringing her some pain medication, which caused her to fall asleep shortly after. I knew this was a perfect time to reach out to Nadia and explain to her the situation before she showed up for a complete shock. I stepped out of the room closing the door behind me calling her.

“How’s everything going Valerio?” I hesitated, but knew I had to get it over with.

“So uh Lu’s awake…” I cleared my throat before continuing.

“Oh thank God! How is she? I’ll be there shortly.” I sighed and rubbed my face trying to find the words to say.

“Nadia there something I need to tell you before you show up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“This is difficult for me to say and I know you’re not going to take it too well, but take a deep breath okay...Lu lost part of her memory…,” I paused for a moment. “She doesn’t exactly remember you…” The line went quiet.

“Nadia?”

“Y-Yes I’m here. I don’t understand how…um” Her voice was shaky, I frowned to myself because I knew this would be very hard for her to accept. Lu meant so much to her.

“The doctor said there is a good chance It will come back, but it will take time. A lot of time. I think the best thing you can do is just be there for her, regardless.”

“Of course I’ll be there for her Valerio. She’s like a sister to me.” I could hear her sigh from the other side of the phone. “I’ll be there soon.” She said before we both hung up. I walked back in the room to find Lu awake.

“Hey sleepy, how’s your head feeling?” I smiled sitting beside her on the chair.

“It’s better” she nodded giving me a slight smile. I could tell there was a lot on her mind.

“So we’re really in New York huh?” She looked me in the eyes trying to make sense of everything.

“Yes, you go to NYU with Nadia, she’s your roommate.” I quickly pulled out my phone to show her a picture hoping it would help. She stared at it for a few minutes in silence before looking back up at me.

“And you? You go to school here too?” I chucked softly and shook my head.

“No I just came to visit you.” I moved to hold her hand, she looked down at it and back up at me.

“Did you tell dad what happened?” She paused for a moment “I mean, what did happen?” I took a deep breath because I knew this would be a long and painful story to tell. There was a lot Lu and I never brough up because we preferred not to re-live, but now I would have to.

“Maybe we should wait till you’re feeling better to talk about this?”

“No, I’m fine right now. I want to know Val” persistent Lu, I sighed and nodded a little before looking down trying to collect my thoughts thinking of where to begin.

“Dad doesn’t speak to us anymore.” I looked back up at her, our eyes meeting.

“What do you mean? Why?”

“He found out…about us.”

“W-What? How? What do you mean us?” Her voice was more raised now and I could tell she was panicking. I wasn’t sure if to go forward, but I knew there was no turning back. She would get it out of me.

“I came back from Chile to live with you and Dad,” I paused for a moment hating to have to tell this story “you were with Guzman at the time, but things didn’t work out. He uh…cheated on you. One night you came into my room and we…slept together…shortly after I made the stupid decision of exposing us to dad. He obviously blamed it all on me because that’s what he always did best, but after he threatened to send me to jail for raping you, you confessed to him that it was a mutual thing. He didn’t take it very well. He kicked us both out. You’re here on scholarship Lu…” I pressed my lips and waited for her to say something. She looked at me for a few moments before breaking away, her eyes kept shifting trying to make sense of it all.

“Oh wow...” She covered her face for a few minutes trying to process everything.

“I know, it’s a lot. That’s why I wanted to wait to talk about this”

“I can’t believe all that happened…” she frowned a little, I moved to sit on the bed across from her and take her hand.

“It’s not as bad as you’d think. Like I said, you go to NYU and you’ve been doing amazing.”

“It doesn’t really sound like it, plus I’m here in the hospital because I had a miscarriage? Val whose baby was it?” She asked frustrated, I sighed and rubbed the back of my hand wishing we didn’t have to discuss this. She could already tell the answer to her question.

“Seriously Val?” She crossed her arms laying back closing her eyes. I could tell she was upset, and I should have expected this. This was all too much for her right now.

“We were going to get rid of it anyway, but then this happened.”

“What else do I need to know?” She opened her eyes to look at me, there was no way I was about to go in dept about everything she doesn’t remember since 2016. I couldn’t do it right now and this wasn’t the time or place.

“Nothing Lu. You just need to rest and relax. It will come to you in time.” She rolled her eyes, typical Lu though. Before she had the chance to say anything else, there was a knock on the door before it slowly opened. Nadia stepped in sporting a slight smile and holding some flowers and balloons.

“Hey you.” She walked over to Lu and gave her a hug, Lu tried to act comfortable hugging her back.

“Nadia right?” Lu asked as Nadia nodded putting the flowers and balloons down. She didn’t even bother to look at me.

“How are you feeling, Lu?” She walked over to take a seat by Lu on the other side of the bed.

“I’m alright,” Lu gave her a slight smile “I really appreciate the flowers and balloons, that’s so sweet.”

“It’s really nothing.” Nadia smiled and shook her head before looking over at me. “I can stay here with her if you want to go back to our dorm to shower and rest.”

“No, I’m fine. I’d rather be here.” I knew this was one of her attempts to push me away from Lu and I wasn’t going to just go with it.

“Val you can go, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Lu nodded a little.

“No, I’m not leaving. I want to be here with you.” I stood my ground as I could tell Nadia rolled her eyes a little. Lu noticed too.

“Is everything okay?” she glanced between Nadia and me.

“Everything is fine,” I looked over at Nadia to drop it, she didn’t say anything.

“I feel like it’s not, I don’t need you two hiding things from me. I want to know everything. I need to remember my life and if there are secrets it’s not going to work.”

“Lu there aren’t secrets, can you just relax? You don’t need to put yourself under all this stress right now.” I said as Nadia looked down still not saying anything. I was getting pissed off because she was the one giving Lu doubts.

“Nadia?” Lu questioned her and I glared over at Nadia not to say a word. She finally looked up at Lu and gave her a fake smile, shaking her head.

“No secrets Lu, we’re just both worried about you and can’t wait for you to be out of here as soon as possible.” She placed her hand over Lu’s squeezing it. I was relieved she didn’t say anything she shouldn’t have. Lu didn’t need that right now after the conversation we had before she showed up. This was a serious situation and I didn’t want to throw all these problems on her yet. There was so much she needed to know and remember, but not like this. Not right now.

“How about I go get you something to eat?” I decided to ask, hoping we’d move on from this conversation.

“I actually am a bit hungry,” she placed her hand on her stomach and nodded a little. I smiled because that was the first time she said that since the moment I got here. Nadia smiled as well; I knew she was thinking the same thing.

“What are you in the mood for? I’ll get you anything you want.” She thought about it for a minute.

“I could go for some pizza” She laughed a little and all I could feel was happiness. For one, that she finally wanted something to eat, something that was normal and two, I loved nothing more than to hear her laugh. I hadn’t heard it in a while, and it was something I missed.

“Coming right up.” I leaned down to kiss the top of her head before walking out of the room leaving her with Nadia. I didn’t want to be long; I didn’t know if I could trust Nadia.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

Val left Nadia and I alone. I wanted to use this time to actually get information out of her. I had a feeling she was the one to spill. I could also tell she was lying when she said there were no issues between her and Val. I was determined to get as much as I could out of her.

“So I could tell there was a bit of awkwardness earlier? Are you okay?” I questioned her. I knew that I’d have to take the caring route before I go in for the bigger questions.

“Yea I’m fine,” She slightly smiled “Really just worried about you.” She sighed looking me in the eyes. I slightly smiled back at her, I could feel that she really cared for me and I appreciated it.

“I’ll be okay. I’m sure of it. The doctors said it would just take time.”

“I know you will, you’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.” She nodded. No one’s ever said that to me before. Not that I remember. It honestly took me by surprise and made me feel warm on the inside.

“I really appreciate that Nadia, I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.”

“I meant it,” she placed her hand on top of mine to squeeze it again. “I just wish sometimes you’d make better choices.”

“What do you mean?” I looked at her confused.

“This is probably a conversation we should have when you’re feeling better. I shouldn’t have said that” she shook her head and looked away. I knew she was hiding things.

“No Nadia, please. Whatever you’re keeping from me could help me. It might trigger a memory.” I urged her, she looked back at me with a distressed expression

“I don’t think it will. It’s probably best not to bring it up right now, really Lu.” I didn’t want to give up, but I couldn’t keep pushing her. I wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Fine.” I sighed laying back. I thought for a moment before continuing. “Does Valerio stay with us?” Her expression changed, it was displeased with my question, but she nodded without saying anything.

“Do you two not get along?” I pushed further. She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

“Not exactly.” She said dryly. I squinted my eyes trying to figure out her reactions. What was the reason behind their not so friendly friendship.

“Did something happen?”

“It doesn’t matter right now. Him and I both care for you and I’m willing to put my dislike for him aside for now. So, don’t stress about it.” She looked back at me slightly smiling. I couldn’t help but think if she knows about Val and I’s relationship. I wasn’t sure how to approach it without exposing myself if she didn’t.

“Did you know who’s baby it was?” I asked, almost embarrassed at the fact. All she did was nod. She knew. Her expression was sorry, which made me frown a little. I leaned back again and covered my face because I could feel the tears coming. My emotions were scattered.

“Hey hey, don’t cry. It’s okay Lu, really.” She got up to sit on the hospital bed in front of me. “Come here” she opened her arms for me to hug her, so I did. Although I barely knew her, I could tell I was important to her and it meant the world to me right now. I felt lost and confused. I couldn’t believe this is what my life had come to. As much as I did love and care for Valerio, everything just seemed so unreal. I lost my family, none of the friends I remembered were close by. I was scared I would never get over this.

I hugged Nadia tightly crying as she rubbed by back trying to calm me down. 

“Nothing makes sense, Nadia.” I said in between sobs pulling away to look at her. She frowned and used her hand to wipe my tears away.

“I know everything must be confusing right now, but give yourself time, okay? I know once you get out of here and we go back home your memory will slowly come back. You just need to be patient. I’ll be by your side through all of this, I promise. We’re like sisters, Lu. I’d do anything to help you.” She took my hand once more holding onto it. I gave her a small smile as she pulled me in for another hug, not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who encouraged me to keep writing this story. I sincerely appreciate you all! Hope you enjoy the next chapter :)


End file.
